Time Heist of Redemption
by RazacRazer
Summary: Iron Thunder has spent 5 years back in the Iron Suit, working to repair the world ripped in half by Thanos and the Snap. He has also worked to repair a lot of the holes ripped in his life. Just as he begins to settle down in this new life, it is all changed by one crazy idea. A Time Heist to reverse the damage done by Thanos. This is the ENDGAME, the stakes have never been higher.
1. The Aftermath Part 2

It had been a week since Carol Danvers showed up. A week since we had sent her to go find Tony, Peter Parker and Stephen Strange. A week of eating again. I had regained some strength.. But I still did not feel myself. I would never feel myself again. It had been 23 days since we had lost. 23 days since I lost my best friends, Percy Jackson and Eragon Shadeslayer. 23 days since I had lost my half brother Jason Grace. 23 days since I had lost my partner in mind and soul, my Dragon Zeus. I lost myself that day.. The day of the Snap. The day Thanos took everything from all of us. Half the universe.

I had spent 14 of those days no eating or sleeping, withering away. Saphira had tried to talk to me a few times.. But I shut her out... the guilt.. It was too much. She was alone because of me. She was riderless.. As I was Dragon-less. Only I knew the feelings from that, that were impossible to describe to anyone else... but it was all my fault. I failed her... I failed Zeus.. I failed everyone.

The last week I had been watching the news. The world was in tatters.. Barely able to keep going. Government officials were dead, world leaders just gone. However it appeared the FBI had continued its pursuit of Oliver Queen despite this. His trial was on right now. Part of me knew I should be there... but I couldn't... I couldn't watch another friend of mine be failed by me.

I laid in bed beside Natasha, her cuddled in my arms to keep me warm when we felt the bed begin to shake..We looked at eachother "What in the gods names is that?" I asked. She looked at me "Come on." We ran out of the room, and ran into Steve, Rhodes and Bruce. We kept running until we were out on the ground of Avengers Facility. It was Carol, carrying a big space ship. Pepper was already out there. "Is that?" I muttered. "Tony.." Steve said. The ground shook behind us as Saphira landed, curious as well. I avoided her gaze and we went up to the ship.

The landing platform opened and down walked a skinny, close to death, Tony Stark, carried by some blue machine woman/man.. Thing. Cap and I ran forward to take his weight from her. Tony said "Couldn't stop him." Cap replied "Niether could I." I then muttered "None of us could." Tony then said "Hang on... I lost the kid" Steve then said "Tony.. We lost." I then bit my lip and choked out "Everything.. Percy.. Eragon.. Zeus.. All gone.." Tony looked at me before saying "Is uh..?" And Pepper walked up.. I stepped aside and let her take Tony's right side. We continued walking into the building.

We then had our first official Avengers meeting since the Snap. Saphira watched through a screen we had set up since she was too big to fit inside the meeting room. Rhodes said "Its been 23 days since Thanos snapped." Natasha continued "World governments are in pieces, the parts that are still working, are trying to take a census.. And it looks like he did.. He did exactly what he said he was gonna do. Thanos wiped out..50% of all living creatures." Names and faces popped up on the hologram screens. Scott Lang, Sam Wilson, Eragon Shadeslayer, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase.. Peter Parker.. The list went on and on. Everyone we had lost.. Tony then said "Where is he now, where?" Cap then said "We don't know. He just opened a portal and walked through it." Tony then pointed at Thor, whom was just sitting in silence, like he always did now. Rocket then said "Oh, He's pissed. He thinks he failed. Which, of course, he did... but there's a lot of that going around right now ain't there?" Tony then said "Honestly until this exact second, I thought you were a build-a-bear" Rocket then said "Maybe I am." Cap then said "We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep space scans and satellites. And we got nothing. Tony you fought him." Tony then said "Who told you that? I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while the bleecker street magician gave away the store. That's what happened. There was no fight, 'cause he's not beatable." Cap then said "Did he give you any clues, any co-ordinates, anything?" Tony then said "I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision, I didn't want to believe it. Thought I was dreaming." Steve then stood up and said "Tony, I am going to need you to focus." Tony then said "And I needed you. As in, past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late, buddy." He then began to lose his shit. Pushing his glass aside and standing up, ripping out his IV. Rhodes tried to get a handle on him but failed. "you know what I need. I need a shave. And I believe I remember telling all you's alive and other wise. That what we needed was a suit of armor, around the world. Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not. That's what we needed." Cap then said "Well that didn't work out, did it?" Tony then continued "I said we'd lose. And you said we would do that together, too. And guess what Cap, we lost.. And you weren't there. But that's what we do right? Our best work after the fact. We're the AVENGERS right? We're the AVENGERS, not the PRE-VENGERS right?" Rhodes finally grabbed him "You made your point, just sit down, okay?" Tony then said "No no, here's my point. You know what? She's great by the way.(he pointed at Carol) We need you, you're new blood. Bunch of tired old mules. I got nothing for you Cap. I got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust. Liar." He then ripped the housing unit from his chest.. Much like the one Shuri had gifted me before she was dusted, and gave it to Cap. "You find him, you put that on, you hide." He then fell and passed out.

They went to help him survive.. I proceeded to follow until I felt a piercing pain in my head. I cried out and dropped to my knees. Natasha ran over to me and said 'Whats wrong?!" I felt the pain get worse. A pain I had not felt since Alagaesia.. Saphira must be trying to force her way into my mind. "Saphira.." I gasped back. More pain. She was not going to give up. "FINE!" I finally yelled out and struggled to my feet, stumbling my way to the courtyard where she was. She roared at me when I came out. "Fine! I'll let you in!" The pain stopped and I dropped my guards down. She then entered my mind for the first time since Wakanda. I felt her pain.. And a lot more.. She had opened up our connection unlike we had every had before.. It was as close to dragon and rider that one could get without actually being bonded. I gasped and dropped to my knees.. Feeling all her emotions. I saw her tense and she felt my emotions too. She then said _"I've had enough of this David! Weeks you have shut me out! Weeks that I have needed you! And weeks that you have needed me! I get why you have done it.. I knew better then anyone else ever would. You are alone... and so am I. More so than you. I do not have Natasha. I have not seen Firnen in many years.. Zeus was the only one of my kind I had left that I loved. I mourn for him too..."_ I looked down _"I mourn for Eragon as well Saphira.. I'm so.. Sorry..It's all my fault. I know you are looking for revenge. Do it.. Kill me.. Have your revenge."_ She recoiled agast, before snaking her head down so her one giant blue eye could be level with me. _"You feel this connection. I am doing this for a reason little one. Do you feel any hate towards you.. Anything but sadness and love?"_ I shook my head and then yelled out verbally "BUT IT'S MY FAULT! I DRAGGED YOU, ZEUS AND ERAGON INTO THIS WORLD TO FIGHT THIS FIGHT!" She growled but remained unmoving _"No.. We all knew the risks. We were Avengers. It was our duty. And given the chance to re-do it all. We would not have chosen to stay in Alagaesia. You need to stop taking all the blame. We are all at fault for Thanos. We must share the blame and the grief. Percy, Zeus, Jason, Eragon... none of them are your fault alone. We must all atone for our failure. Despite everything.. You and I are lucky. Unlike many dragon and riders before, we share a bond closer than friend ship.. We are kin. Maybe not of blood or bond.. But of choice. Please, David Razacrazer.. Do not close off this bond when you and I need it the most.." _I sighed and stood up, placing a hand on her snout. "I won't. I promise Saphira." I said outlout. She closed her eyes at the contact and I could feel a slight feeling a happiness and relief. For the first time since the snap.. Neither of us were alone.. We had eachother.

I walked inside to the Blue chick.. Nebula, telling everyone she knew where Thanos was. We called another meeting, minus Tony of course. In this meeting she said "Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. When he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled I wanted to please him. I'd ask, where would he go once his plan was complete. His answer was always the same. To the garden." Rhodes then said "That's cute, Thanos has a retirement plan." Steve then said "So where is he." Rocket then said "When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions." Harry then chimed in 'Not to mention magical.. I don't the Elder wand could produce something close to this scale." Rocket then snorted "Magic has nothing to do with it Scarboy. This is science. So no one had seen anything like it... until two days ago on this planet." I then said "Thanos used the stones again? What for?" Bruce then said "Hey hey hey, we'd be going in short handed you know?" I nodded "Yes.. And this time we won't have The Flash's help. Green Arrow is currently.. Pre-occupied. What's left of the Assassins hate me and the Legends have their own mourning to deal with.." Rhodes then said "he's still got the stones." Carol then said "So lets get 'em. Use them to bring everyone back" Harry then said "Is that even possible? My old Teacher, Professor Dumbledore once told me no spell could bring back the dead.' I then said "You said it yourself Harry.. These stones are more powerful then magic. I think it is." Natasha then added "If there's even a small chance that we can undo this.. We owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try." Bruce then said "If we do this, how do we know it's going to end any differently than it did before?" Carol said "Because before you didn't have me." Rhodes then said "Hey new girl. Everybody in this room is about that superhero life. And if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time?" Carol then said "There are a lot of other planets in the universe, Unfortunately they didn't have you guys." I nodded "what we have this time, is a dragon and rider who have lost our partner of the soul. Hell bent on revenge. This time. Thanos dies... or We do." Thor then stood up and walked over to Carol. I bit my lip.. Wondering if he would have something bad to say. He reached out his hand and Stormbreaker flew into it. She didn't even flinch. He said "I like this one." Steve then said "Lets go get this son of a bitch."

We left to get suited up. I pulled out my phone. "Cisco. David. We have a lead on Thanos. I know you have your own problems in Central City.. But can you breach a breach device into the Iron Thunder suit room in Avengers Facility. Thanks." I then hung up. No time for small chat "_You are going to breach me onto this planet, aren't you David?"_ Saphira said in my head. _"You got that one right. We will have our revenge Saphira Brightscales, we will bring Eragon and Zeus back."_ I could feel joy coming from our connection. _"At last. It is also nice to see you so motivated again." _I then responded _"If there is one thing I have learned over the years, Revenge is quite the motivator._" I then made it to the suit up room and made for my Mark 7 suit, but stopped when I passed a Arc Reactor on a pedistal. The housing unit Shuri had given me. I had declined using it before because I had basically given up being Iron Thunder, choosing the life of Blue Arrow. This time was different. I picked it up and placed it on my chest, it attaching to me with little pin pricks, nothing too painful. I then tapped it and the nano tech formed a suit over my body. The color scheme matched my Mark 1. Gold legs and arms. Blue boots and gloves. Gold mask, blue helmet. Gold seemed to line the body piece as well.. More of a hightlight then anything. And of course the classic gold lightning bolt on my chest. I noticed not AI in my ear, so went to a terminal and placed my golved hand on it, EDI downloaded into the suit. "Wow Hun, what an upgrade. Nano tech, kind of like Iron Man's mark 50. So many different configurations. Swords, blades, repulsors, boosters, shields..even I am having a hard time keeping up with this new information. Just think what you want it to do.. And it will do it." I then muttered "Cool." I then noticed a breach and a small device shot out of it, I caught it. The breach device. Perfect. I then made my way to the ship.

When aboard my helmet retracted. I noticed Steve was wearing a different suit then I had ever seen him in. A dark blue, one small white star with white lines.. A stealth suit maybe? Well I guess it made sense.. This was supposed to start out a stealth mission after all. Once we left orbit Rocket said "Okay, who here hasn't been to space." Harry, Steve, Rhodes, and Natasha raised their hands. Rocket then continued "You better not throw up on my ship." Nebula then said "Approaching jump in 3, 2 ,1" we then jumped. Beautiful light show during the jump, but I did not care. I just wanted to get there.

Once arrived Carol headed down to the planet for recon. We waited in the ship. I played with some of my new toys. Arm glowy blade, sword hand. Circular shield.. Body shield.. So many different things to use in battle. Harry looked at me "It's good to see you up and about again David." I looked at him and said "A chance to kill Thanos? Best pick me up there is." Carol then returned "No satellites, no ships, no armies. No ground defenses of any kind. Its just him." Steve then said "Remember, separate him from the stones. Harry, Rhodes, Bruce, Carol. You pin him. Thor, cut off his hand. David, breach Saphira in, just in case we need back up. The rest of us, will be back up as well." We then landed the ship and I walked over to a open grassy patch as bruce suited up in the hulkbuster armor. I then used the breach device to open a breach and Saphira climbed through. I then climbed onto her back and my helmet re-activated. "Lets do this." We took to the skies and flew towards Thanos's location.

Carol made her attack, followed by Harry apperating in, and Bruce and Rhodes busting through the floor of Thanos's hut. Saphira dove and then fanned her wings out, coming to a halt. She then swipped at the roof, taking it clean off. She then hovered above, maw ready to breath fire if needed. Thor came in a cut off Thano's hand. The rest then walked in, and I dropped down fro Saphira to land beside Natasha. Rocket went to Thano's severed hand and turned it over.. Revealing no stone. He then muttered "Oh no." I then looked at Thanos and raised a hand, repulsor charged "Where are they Thanos!" Thanos then grunted "The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose...beyond temptation." I then raised my other hand, super repulsors forming over my hands and I fired, sending him flying back yelling "You murdered trillions! Percy, Eragon, Zeus. The universe requires correcting NOW!" Natasha walked forward "Where are the stones now?" Thanos said "Gone. Reduced to atoms." Bruce then said "You used them two days ago!" Thanos replied "I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am inevitable." Rhodes then said "We have to tear this place apart. He has to be lying" Saphira growled from above us and said _"My pleasure"_ Nebula then said "My father is many things. A liar is not one of them." Thanos then said "Ah, Thank you, Daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly." Thor then struck, cutting Thanos's head off. Rocket then muttered "What did you do...?" Thor then said softly "I went for the head." He then walked off. My suit returned to normal form and I took to the skies, Saphira following behind me As we flew back to the ship Saphira said _"It is done... our revenge.. Has been had." _I replied _"My blood still boils, our revenge was not dealt by us.. And we can not undo what has been done."_ I sense saddness from her before she said_ "I will return home to continue Eragon's work.. Training the next generation of riders. Then after that.. I will look for death. Will you join me?"_ I shook my head and landed by the ship, turning to face her "_I do not know."_

We returned to Avenger Facility to find a screw of reporters outside. Cap looked at us and said "They have been wanting a comment from me since the snap.. I did not reply.. I guess now they wont give us a chance to ignore them." I looked over a Saphira who sensed what I was thinking and nodded her big head. I then said "let me join you." Rhodes said "I will too." Natasha nodded as well. We invited them into the reporter room. Steve took the podeum. I stood beside him, fully encased in my new suit. Rhodes stood to his other side, and Natasha by my side. Cap then said "23 days ago..We made a final stand. On the ground of Wakanda, an army of heroes never before seen fought a losing battle. Our mission.. Keep the Titan Thanos at bay until we could remove the mind stone from Vision and destroy it, stopping his plan to wipe out half the universe. The Avengers stood with the likes of the people of Wakanda, The Flash, Green Arrow, Blue Arrow and the team of Legends, and that was still not enough.. Thanos beat us. He got the last of the Infinity Stones.. And used them to fulfill his mission. We all lost someone that day. We lost many Avengers... Aquaman, Shadeslayer, Zeus Shadowscales, The Centurion, Black Panther, The Falcon, among many more. While we can report since then Tony Stark is alive.. Unfortunately Spiderman is amongst the casualties. Today we found Thanos, and went to face him.. To recover the stones and use them to bring everyone back.. But we failed. Thanos used the stones.. To destroy the stones. We can not recover our lost ones. This is our reality going forward.. On behalf of myself, and the Avengers, we are sorry.." I then took a deep breath and gently pushed Steve aside.

I then continued "3 years ago, we lost your faith. Ultron was our creation.. And our mistake. 3 weeks ago.. We lost your trust. Trust is not so easily recovered. However we must all work together going forward.. We must trust in one another. There are no enemies left in this world.. We are all human, and must all work together to build this world anew. I know it will take a long time before you can trust in us again.. But for you to trust us.. All of us must trust you.. Which is why.. I can not hide my face any more." There were gasps from the crowd. Natasha looked at me and muttered "David.. What are you doing." I ignored her and my helmet retracted into my suit. I then continued "My name is David Shuter Razacrazer.. Those of you in Star City watching this know me as Mayor Queen's head of security. I am the Demigod son of Zeus. I also have been living a double life... One rumor which has been circulating for years is true... I am the Blue Arrow." Everyone start mururing and the shouting. The common one was "IS OLIVER QUEEN THE GREEN ARROW?" I held up a hand "The Green Arrow's identity is a secret only he can share, it is not my place to share it. Until the time comes that he does share it, I will never divulge his name nor that of any known or unknown associate of mine. I ask you respect that. I kept my indenity secret all these years to protect my loved ones.. Particularly my mother. However when I signed the accords 2 years ago my name got into Hydra's hands.. And she was killed. I have no reason to withhold it from the public any more. I asked you to work with me and the Avengers, to build this world into a better version then what it was before." I then paused considering something before saying "Now I address the company of Abstergo Entertainment. I know you will take this weakened time to try to seize control like you have for centuries. Just know.. I no longer have to hide in the shadows to fight you. I will stop you, like I have before. I will hunt you down, and not even your father of understanding can guide you to safety. I know in my heart, everyone left alive in the brotherhood will continue to fight you.. As shall I. That is all." I then turned and left the room. A lot had changed in the past 23 days. I know one thing.. My life will be different.. For better.. Or for worse.


	2. 5 Years Later

_**A/N: Hello and welcome to the Endgame. Please be aware that this fic from now on takes place in 2023. There will be things that pop up that have not been explained.. These are not plot holes. They will be covered in other fanfictions depicting things like Crisis on Infinte Earths (Major spoiler coming up by the way) And the adventures of Iron Thunder, which will primarily focus**_ _**on this 5 year gap. Also please keep in mind there is still 3 years at the point of writing of Arrowverse to still be seen, so if it feels like I am not mentioning certain characters, its because I don't want continuity errors. For instance, it would be kind of weird if Flash zoomed on by if he somehow lost his powers that had yet to be explored. Anyways, continue to read and enjoy!**_

"Star City coming into view hun." EDI said in my ear as I flew through the sky. I smiled "Hi honey, I'm home." I muttered. It had been a long time since I had been in Star City.. Not as long as my first return back in 2012 to join the hood. No Hood to join this time. Oliver Queen was dead, killed in Crisis 3 years ago. This time, I was helping the SCPD take down a gun running gang which had risen up in the past few months. Just before our Avengers meeting the Captain had called me in, to help avoid a full out gun fight. I may have left Blue Arrow behind, but I was not about to leave Star City behind. For Oliver... I would not fail this city.

I dove towards the city and said "EDI patch me into SCPD's coms." She then said "Done." I then said "Iron Thunder is on the scene, whats the situation." one of the cops said "David Shuter, Nice to be working with you again. You probably don't remember me, I was part of the trainee class that Oliver, you and Team Arrow were a part of when you were deputized." I shook my head slightly "I never was, I'm an Avenger. I only helped out from time to time." He then said "Still, pleasure is still mine. We have 3 block radius around the warehouse. Awaiting orders." I then said "Not sure if you mean mine. But stay back, I have got this. Just like old times." I then found the building and slowed my decent, hovering outside. I scanned the building, there were 20 guys, all on the ground floor, none walking on the scaffolding above. Perfect. I flew in through an open window and landed, my boots disappearing so I landed softly and silently. I did a quick recon, everyone had guns, and crates full of them stored elsewhere in the storage warehouse, guarded by 2 men with bigger guns. I smirked. Easy. I then jumped down, my boots re-activating to keep from breaking my feet "Well, Hello there." They all turned and started firing on me.

I let that go on for a while before they finally stopped, having run out of bullets in their clips, They scrambled to reload and I said "Wait, wait! You know my suit is bullet proof.. Even if it wasn't, you know you couldn't beat me. In fact some of the people in this room look familiar. Did I not take you down wearing the blue hood? So lets make this simple. You put down the guns, and come outside to meet the nice boys and girls in blue. Or you could attempt to run, but they have this place surrounded." They pointed their guns at me again "Die Blue Arrow." I sighed "I just mentioned the bullet proof suit... did I also mention it can do this." Arms sprouted from my back, two above my shoulder, two horizantal to my back, and two pointed downwards.. A giant magnet. I then ignited my boosters and hovered above the ground ,twisting around, all the guns flew from their hands and attached to my back. I then stayed hovering and said "Single file, out the front, or I start actually fighting back.. And it won't be with a bow and arrows so I really don't like your chances." luckily my reputation as both the Blue Arrow and Iron Thunder preceeded me and they did as begged. I followed them out.

I landed by the tarp the police had laid out for me and willed the magnet to de-activate, the guns fell to the tarp. "Just like old times Lightning, Never thought we would be back here." I turned to Quintin Lance walking up to me. It had been 3 years since Crisis, since Oliver sacrifice himself to reboot the universe. There were many things that he had not been able to change.. The snap for instance.. But he had brought back Quintin from the dead.. And it was still weird to see him. "Definitely not me Detective" I shook his hand and my helmet retracted. "I have to admit, it's a little weird without Oliver here.. We never really just called on Blue Lightning, It was the Green Arrow too." I nodded "Oliver died so we all could live.. I was there when it happened.. He said dying was the easy bit... Living on was the challenge. So lets start something new, When in trouble, Captain Lance calls Iron Thunder. For Oliver." He nodded "I missed this you know. It was a honor following in Oliver's footsteps being the Mayor for so long, but I was born to be a cop. Not that there is any real need since this is the first crime in Star City in 3 years.. Another hat tip to Oliver of course." I smiled "He succeeded in his mission... to save his City" Quintin shook his head "No.. He finished your mission, one you both worked for 8 years to accomplish. Star City did not just have one star hero.. We had two. This is your City too David, and you will always have family here.. It was Team Arrow after all.. That means both the Arrows.. Green and Blue." My smile grew more "I do have the Mark of 4 tattoo on my arm to remind me of that every day. But I will keep all of that in mind Quintin. I have to be going though, I'm missing an Avengers meeting, and Natasha will not be happy if I miss it all." He smirked "Well I wouldn't want to get in-between you and her. Listen, I've known you for 11 years. It is nice to see you truly happy with her Now go." I nodded and took off, flying for Avengers facility.

I landed on the door step and walked in, my suit re-tracking into the housing unit on my chest. I made it to the meeting room with only one person left on holograms.. Rhodes. Nat asked Rhodes "Will you find out where he is going next.. Please.." Rhodes said "Okay." I then spoke up "When you do, give us the tip.. Don't go in alone." Rhodes could not see me, but he said "Got it Thunder." He then shut off his hologram. Tasha looked like she was about to cry "Hey hun, Don't worry.. We will find him.. We will bring him back.. Show him the light. Together." She got up and walked over and fell into my arms crying silently. I hugged her tightly. "Do you think.. You can help him.. Like you did Oliver.." She murmured into my chest. I sighed and bit my lip before saying "Oliver had many dark moments.. Some of them he snapped. Right before Wakanda.. Oliver took his darkest turn yet, don-ing his old suit and going on a murder spree.. I was only able to bring him back by reminding him of how far we had come together.. And Felicity helped too. With your help.. I hope we can do the same for Barton.." We then stayed in silence for a few moments before Steve said behind me "I'd offer to make you some dinner, but I think its better if your husband does that." We turned to face him, Tasha leaning into me with my arm around her. I said "And the best man finally comes home, to do some laundry I assume?" He smiled "And to see a couple friends. You know I saw a few whales coming over the bridge." Tasha smirked "In the hudson?" Steve nodded "Fewer ships, cleaner waters." Tasha then said "You know.. If you are trying to get us to look on the bright side.. I'm about to hit you in the head with a Jam sandwich.. It would be peanut butter too but.." I then sighed and said "Thanks for not killing me with my personal kryptonite.. But joking aside, this is our reality now Tash.. A lot of bad has happened... I don't even want to think about it... but there is some good things that have happened too I'd like to think... maybe that was the way things always were.. Or maybe its thanks to Oliver..but I know of one good thing that happened all on its own." She gave me a small smile "The only good thing, I love you, my darling husband." I smirked slightly "And look who is buttering up to me, my sweet wife." Steve chuckled "You guys are so cute it makes me sick." we then took a seat. Steve then said "You know, I keep telling people to move on, keep living.. Some do... but we don't." Tasha then replied "If we move on, who does this?" Steve then said "Maybe it doesn't need to be done. We have a Justice League now... maybe its time for the Avengers to retire." I shook my head "I retired once. People I loved died. Never again, besides.. How will the Justice League operate without the Avengers to advise and support them?" Natasha then said "You know.. I used to have nothing.. Then I got this.. This job, this family. This man.. And I was better because of it, and even though they're gone. I'm still trying to be better." a tear fell down her cheek. I bit my own lip and looked down, thinking of Percy.. Zeus.. Eargon..Jason..Annabeth.. T'challa...Laurel..My mother.. Oliver... all had died.. Most had been because I had not done my job properly. I did what I did now to BE better. I revealed myself to the world and took on being Iron Thunder full time to honor their memories.. Steve then broke the silence by said "I think we need to get a life." I shrugged and said softly "This will be my life, until I die on the Wakandan plains.. In a meaningless battle." I could feel both their eyes on me, boring into my soul. I had tried to stay positive all these years.. But every so often something would happen to remind me of the past.. Of my failure.. And the pointlessness of my life.

A alert popped up on the holographic computer. Natasha swiped it to recording of someone saying "hi is..uh..anyone home. It's Scott Lang, we met a few years ago at the airport in germany? I was the guy that got really big, I had a mask on. You wouldn't recognize me." Steve then said "Is this an old message?" I then said "It's got to be.. Scott was snapped away 5 years ago.." Tasha then said "It's the front gate."

We then let him in. He began by pacing and muttering to himself. I then muttered "Well this is great... he's crazy." Cap then said "Scott.. Are you okay?" Scott then said "yup.. Have any of you ever studied quantum physics?" Tasha then replied "Only to make conversation." I then added "Yeah... we're not really the brain of the Avengers... mostly the brawn." Scott then looked at me "Who are you?" I then said "Uh...Iron Thunder.. We met in the airport, 7 years ago.. I'm kind of a celebrity now..?" He then shrugged and said "Alright, 5 years ago, right before...Thanos... I was in a place called the quantum realm. The Quantum Realm is like its own Microscopic Universe. To get in there , you have to be incredibly small. Hope. She's my, umm, She was my.. She was supposed to pull me out.. And then Thanos happened, and I got.. Stuck in there.." I then said lowly "Sounds like a bad porno movie." Cap then twisted around "I finally got the reference." Tasha groaned "Steve.. We told you to keep your innocence." Scott then said "Uh.. Hello?" I waved at him "Sorry.. Kind of an inside joke, continue, five years stuck in this quantum realm, must have been long." Scott then replied "That's just it. It wasn't. For me, it was 5 hours. The rules aren't like up here.. Everything is unpredictable.. Is that anyone's sandwhich? I'm starving." Steve then said "Scott, what are you talking about?" Scott then said with his mouth full "So what I am saying is, Time works differently in the quantum realm. The only problem is right now we don't have a way to navigate it. Is this just Jam? Who doesn't put Peanut butter on a Jam sandwhich? Anyways, what if we did have a way. If we could somehow control the chaos and we could navigate it? What if there was a way we could enter the quantum realm at a certain point in time but then exit the quantum realm at another point in time? Like... like before Thanos." Steve then said "You are talking about a time machine?" He shook his head "No.. Not like a time machine.. Like a..a..yeah okay like a time machine.. I know it's crazy.. But I can't stop thinking about it. There's got to be.. Some way.." I then interjected "There is.. The Waverider. I already rulled out Time travel to solve the issue. The Flash did it once.. Stopped his mothers murder, created Flash point.. Different timeline.. He began to fade out of existence. We can't go back to Wakanda 2018. First of all the Legends are already there helping us fight him, and apparently when there are multiple of them in the same place it causes issues for them.. Somehow me and Future Iron Thunder were able to do it for brief amounts of time. But I'm already a time traveler which could have effected that. Second if we prevent the snap.. We would never have traveled back in time to stop Thanos, creating a paradox.. Which is much much worse than the snap. We can't use time travel to solve our problem." Scott then shook his head "There has got to be something.. Who do we talk to about this.. Who isn't one of these Legends.." We settled on one person. Tony. I was still certain it couldn't be done.. But with how urgent Scott was being.. And how much we wanted it to be a viable idea.. We decided to take the risk.. Though I doubted Tony would help us screw with time... He still was a better option than the Legends who would just tell us no.


	3. Big Brains

They drove to Stark's lake house... I remembered the last time I was in a car with them on a mission I ended up almost dying. So I chose to fly instead. I gave them plenty of a head start, and then made sure to not get ahead of them when I actually began my trip. They arrived first, Steve getting out of the car first. I landed beside him on one knee before standing up and my suit retracted into the Housing unit. Tony stood there with his daughter Morgan in his arms. I smiled slightly at the kid "Hey there Kiddo" She grinned "Uncle David!" I let loose a small chuckle. Tony gave me a smile, and the rest a nod. While I had not been bugging Tony over the years.. I had visited my old friend a few times, enough so Morgan knew me. Tony then took her inside and brought out drinks for us.

Scott told him the plan. Tony then said "Quantum fluctuation messes with the planck scale which then triggers the Deutsch Proposition. Can we agree on that?" I smirked "I could have told you all that." Tony gave me a quick glance before saying "In layman's terms, it means you're not coming home." I nodded "Well I did tell them that." Scott then said "Well I did" Tony then said "No, you accidentally survived It's a billion to one cosmic fluke. And now you want to pull a.. what do you call it?" Scott then shrugged "A time heist." Tony sighed "Yeah a time heist, of course. Why didn't we think of this before? Oh, because its laughable, because it's a pipe dream." Steve then said "The Stones are in the past, we can go back and we can get them. Bring everyone back." I pursed my lips. "Wow Steve.. That actually might work.. Time line speaking at least. We don't change the past.. Just the present. Of course.. We would have to have everything go off without the slightest error.. Planned perfectly AND return the stones to their places in time or risk an even darker timeline." Tony pointed at me "You took the words right out of my mouth Sparky." I looked down at the name, remembering Percy... then Cap said "We wouldn't mess things up." Tony then said "I got to say I sometimes miss that giddy optimism, However high hopes won't help if there's no logical tangible way for me to safely execute said time heist. I believe the most likely outcome will be our collective demise." Scott then said "Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel." I looked at him "What are those, pray tell?" Scott sat down and said "Easy, No talking to our past selves-" "Done that" I said "-no betting on sporting events." Tony then said "Okay, enough of that, I'm going to stop you right there Scott. Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on back to the future? Is it?" he then responded "No." "Good, you had me going there cause that was horseshit. That is not how quantum physics works" Natasha then said "Tony, we have to take a stand." He then replied "We did stand. And yet, here we are." I then said "And I got to say.. The timeline is a much more dangerous foe than Thanos." Scott then said "Tony, I know you have a lot on the line. You got a wife, a daughter. But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did. Look at your backup over there, David. He lost his best friends, brother and his dragon. Now we have a chance to bring her back.. To bring them back. Now you're telling me you won't even " Tony interupted "That's right Scott.. I won't even. I can't. As much as I want to bring everyone back.. I can't risk what I have. I'm sorry"

Morgan then ran out "Mommy told me to come and save you." Tony hugged her "Thank you, I'm saved. I wish you were coming here to ask me something else. Anything else. I'm honestly happy to see you guys, I just.. Oh look, Table set for 6." Steve then interupted "Tony, I get it. I'm happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance." Tony then said "I got my second chance right here Cap. Can't roll the dice on it. Not even for you guys. If you don't talk shop you can stay for lunch." He then walked inside. We left.

Walking to the car Tasha said "He's scared." I nodded "I'm pretty scared too." I then placed an arm around her shoulders "I understand what he means about a second chance.. This being his second chance. You are my second chance.. Being Iron Thunder without the mask is my second chance.. Yes my being will never be whole again... but I don't think I want to trade you to have everyone back.. I know it's selfish but.. You make me as happy as I can be.." Steve then said "Tony is not wrong." Scott then said "Yeah but what are we going to do? We need him, are we going to stop." Steve said "No I want to do it right. We're going to need a really big brain." Scott then said "Bigger than his?" gesturing at Tony's house. I nodded "In pure size at least."

We called Bruce and met him at a dinner. Cap and Scott sat on one side of the booth, Tasha and I in another, her cuddled into me. The Green guy himself ordered large portions of food and was chowing down. "Come on, I feel like I'm the only one eating here." Scott then said "I'm so confussed." Bruce agreed "These are confusing times." Scott replied "Right, no, no That's not what I meant," Bruce then said "Nah I get it, I'm kidding! I know, it's crazy. I'm wearing shirts now." Scott then stammered "but..but..how...how..why?" Bruce then said "5 years ago we got our asses beat. Except it was worse for me 'cause I lost twice. First Hulk lost then Banner lost and then, we all lost" Tasha then said "No one blamed you Bruce." I nodded "The only reason we were able to put up a small fight was because you warned us, you gave us the chance to save ourselves.. Everything after that was on us." Bruce then said "I blamed myself. For years I've been treating the Hulk like he's some kind of disease something to get rid of, but then I started looking at him as the cure. Eighteen months in the gamma lab, I put the brains and the brawn together and no look at me, best of both worlds." A couple of kids came up asking for a photo with him, I smirked as they took it. Scott then said "Do you want one with me, I'm Ant Man." I chuckled "We really are throwing the whole secret identity thing out the window aren't we?" This lead to a funny exchange as the kids didn't know who Ant Man was, they instead turned to me and said "Mr Iron Thunder sir.. Could we get a picture with you as well?" I threw Scott a quick smirk "Sure kids." I then stood up and tapped by arc reactor, my suit forming over me. I pointed an open hand at the camera and the kids mimiced my pose. The photo was taken and my suit retracted. I sat back down with Natasha "You are loving the fame aren't you?" She murmured, I rolled my eyes "It is nice to be recognized for a change." I left it at that.

"Bruce, about what we were saying?" Steve said. Bruce said "Right, the whole time travel do-over? Eh guys, its outside of my area of expertise.. Why don't you just call on some of your time traveling buddies David?" I shook my head "Oh no, not a chance I am about to go to the Legends, virtual time cops, asking for help to break time.. No way, its got to be you." Natasha then said "Well you pulled this off, I remember a time when that seemed pretty impossible too." Bruce then said "Fine, I'll try." And so it had begun.

Bruce moved back in to Avengers Facility. I barely helped, in fact I was nervous as hell. What we were trying to do.. What we needed to succeed in doing.. Had such a small chance of going right. The Legends... a band of time traveling heroes whom fixed time left and right, experts in their field, they still screwed up time all the time. Hell the Time Bureau created by Rip Hunter was created to fix time that was broken when the Legends fixed reality... what we wanted to do could go wrong in so many ways. We could kill all of humanity.. We erase people out of existence. Everything we had gained back over the past 5 years would be gone. Lives that were lost.. Would be lost for nothing. Tony could lose Morgan... I could lose Natasha... However I could gain so much more.. I could keep natasha.. I could get Zeus back.. Percy, Eragon, Jason. Natasha and I could retire and go to Alagaesia like I had originally planned after Thanos, the world would have its Heroes, its new Avengers. We could adopt children, or she could help train new Dragon Riders.. I could take her to explore Alagaesia.. Eragon and Saphira could come too.. It would be just like old times... It was settled.. I had to do this. It was worth the risk.


	4. Time Blunders

It took some time, First Bruce had to figure out the quantum bridge... thing. Then he had to figure out how to work it.. THEN he needed to figure out how to time travel. Days later he finally got it and Scott was going to be the first to try it out considering he already had experience with the quantum realm. Natasha, Steve and I watched. Bruce had Scott fire up the van. Steve reported "Breakers are set, emergency back up generator is on stand by." Bruce said "Good, because if power goes I don't want to lose, uh, tiny here in the 1950's" Scott then said "Excuse me" Natasha then said "He's kidding. You can't say things like that." Bruce then stammers "Sorry.. It was a...bad joke." Scott slide glanced at me and I shook my head. Natasha then muttered "Were you kidding?" Bruce said "I have no idea We're talking time travel here. Either it's all a joke or none of it is." I then said "Time travel is no joke Bruce, it's possible all right.. And the implications from it are even more possible." Natasha looked over at me "You really don't think it's a good idea do you?" I shook my head "Not for rookies messing around with time, no. Time cop over there doesn't know what he's doing." She then smiled at me and placed a hand on my arm "That's why you are here hun, a time travel veteran who knows what he is doing." I shrugged "Even expert time travelers make mistakes, but we are getting ahead of ourselves here. Lets make sure we can actually time travel first."

Bruce then gave Scott the thumbs up "We're good, put your helmet on! Scott, I am going to send you back a week, let you walk around for an hour, and bring you back in 10 seconds." I then said "Remember.. Don't talk to anyone.. Don't touch anything.. And do not... do not..go anywhere you already were." He looked at me "Dude.. I've seen back to the future, We're good." I pursed my lips "That's what I am worried about...oh Sara is going to kill me. Light er up Bruce." Steve then said "Good luck Scott, you've got this." He just smiled and said "You're right.. I do Captain America" He then was sucked into the van. Bruce then said "On the count of three...Three, two, one." Scott came back.. But it was not scott.. A kid. "Guys.. Uh... this doesn't feel right." "Hold on" Bruce said. He then pressed a button and Scott disappeared and came back an old man. "Can you bring him back?" Steve asked, Bruce said "Give me some room I'm working on it." He pressed another button and in old man Scott's place was a baby. Steve said "It's a baby." Bruce said "It's Scott!" Steve retorted "As a baby!" Bruce said "Well he'll grow!" I then said "Bring Scott back Bruce.. Now." Bruce said "Okay, when I said kill the power, kill the power. And... kill it!" Natasha shut it off. Scott was back. He said "Somebody peed my pants. But I don't know if it was baby me or old me... or just me me." Bruce then said happily "Time travel!" I just shook my head and walked away 'What? I see this as an absolute win" I just kept walking. Natasha then called out "David!" I waved her away "I'm going to train." She knew better and let me be.

I entered the training room. I then tapped by chest piece and my suit formed over top of me. I then said "EDI, commence training module Wakanda-2" Holograms starting showing up of the creatures we had fought in Wakanda 5 years before. I started aiming and blasting repulsor blasts at them, the hologram disapearing as they were hit. Before long there were too many to blast from a distance. Glowing red blades formed over my hands and I began to slice at them, twisting around to get them all. I slashed at one, then the next, I then dropped to one knee, twisting around and slicing a different one on the other side of me. I then jumped up and used my feet boosters to back flip away from the fight. I landed and one of the blades disapeared. I then began to blast with my left hand, slash with my right to any which came too close. Before long the training program was done. It had taken me less and less time to finish it over the past couple years as I had used it a lot to train. The creatures we fought were erratic, uncaring to personal injury.. Unpredictable. In all my time fighting I had never fought an enemy like that.. Ultron Bots, Chitauri, Monster, Orcs. They all had an ounce of self preservation.. A tactic I could predict for and use to my advantage in a fight.. These creatures did not. The only enemy close to that were the Laughing Dead. The Men Galbatorix had enchanted to feel no pain, however they still cared if they died, and did not swarm. These creatures seemed to swarm and have a hive mind, where they only cared about their goal, not how many of their kind died to achieve it. I learned that unpredictability could only be fought by one thing.. Instinct. No kind of technique needed to fight those who fought with no self preservation. I needed to use my own will to survive against them and fight on the defensive, not offensive. Not that I would ever fight that army again.. But It was good to be prepared for any sort of enemy.

I decided I needed to calm down a little from earlier events so I de-activated my suit. My anger at them messing with time now dealt with, I needed to re-center myself. I went to the wall and pressed a button. My Bow popped out. Well..not my bow. This used to be the Green Arrow's bow. Barry got the mask, I got the old bow Oliver used for 4 out of his 8 years as the hooded vigilante. I took a moment to look at the old bow. It was the same one I used through most of me tenure as the Blue Arrow/Blue Lightning, only this one had a greenish tiny versus my blueish one. I then pulled a quiver full of blue tipped arrows from the wall and put it on. I next said "EDI, Start module...Oliver-1" A tennis ball shooter appeared and began firing one tennis ball after another. I took a deep breath and calmly aimed and fired arrow after arrow, it connecting with the tennis balls and pinning to the wall. More and more tennis balls were fired even faster, so fast I had to notch multiple arrows at a time to hit. Each one hit perfectly. I module ended and I heard clapping. I turned to see Tony standing there, something attached to his hand. He said "You know, I created this technology so that we could get actual practice fighting enemies.. Not so shoot tennis balls." I nodded and said "This is how Oliver trained..I use it to calm myself" Tony nodded to me and said "You know David..it's about time I told you. I knew it was you.. The night in the forest 11 years ago. The night we captured Loki. I knew you were the same person who I fought a few years previously in the hood." I looked at him in shock "What?" Tony chuckled "I'd like to say it was the fighting technique, the voice or something. However while JARVIS did record some similarities, that wasn't what tipped me off. It was the sword. Kveykva. The same sword used to deflect my repulsor blasts back at me in our fight back in 2009. It is kind of hard to forget the black blade." I shook my head "I should have realized not to use my sword.." He smiled "It was good you did... otherwise Iron Thunder would have never been born." I looked at him questioningly and asked "What do you mean?" He laughed "What, did you think I just gave you a suit because you asked nicely?" I bit my lip "Well.. Uh.. Yeah." Tony shook his head "No. I knew you could be trusted with it. After we parted ways in a draw.." I interrupted "After I beat you, you mean." He shook his head and repeated "After we parted ways in a draw, I did more research into the guy I witnessed you assassinate. He funneled money into different terrorist organizations responsible for millions of deaths over the years. And it turned out he was a key backer behind Hammer Tech's research into Iron Suits which would have been used to control the world." I nodded "He was a templar who was continuing their age long goal of complete control." Tony nodded back "You helped save the world that day, so I knew I could trust you with a suit. I thought making the suit a lot like your hooded suit in design would have been a dead give away." I chuckled "Well the version of me you met in the forest was almost a thousand years younger than the one you fought in 2009. Time travel is funny that way." He smiled and nodded "That is why I am here talking to you now, however come to think about it I guess I am responsible for all those lives saved by the Grand Mentor of the Assassins as he never would have existed without me."

He then paused and continued "I figured it out. Time travel. Using the Quantum realm to do it and navigating its time vortex's. I cracked time travel." I narrowed my eyes slightly "I thought you agreed it was too dangerous." He nodded "I did.. But then I started thinking about the kid. Peter. He got into this mess because of me, much like you did. However while you got your success story from it.. He did not. I owe him a chance to come back. However that is why I wanted to talk to you. You are truly our expert on time travel and its consequences. If you don't think we can pull this off I will pull the plug right now." I stood there silently, looking at Oliver's bow. Thinking it over. I then said "Oliver Queen gave up his life so that we could have a second chance at life. This universe we live in now was created by him. He was able to right many wrongs, reverse so many deaths, however he could not undo the snap. Time wants to happen and will find a way to happen no matter what changes we make. We can not change our pasts. However we may be able to change our future. Back in Wakanda, Future me died to protect this me. He gave a pep talk before the fight, saying never to give up hope. He knew he would die in that battle. He said he did it so that the millions of lives I will one day save are saved. I don't think I would tell us to no give up hope if there wasn't any. Maybe we were meant to succeed. That was why Oliver couldn't correct it as it didn't need correcting. I think maybe if we return the stones to their places in time, we could pull this time heist off. We can't fuck this up though.. I will not have had Oliver die for nothing." Tony nodded 'Agreed...We are going to need the whole team for this though." I nodded back and said one simple word "Agreed."


	5. Re-Gathering Forces

We did get the whole team together. An owl was sent to Harry, who made great time in apperating over to the facility. Rocket, Rhodey and Nebula also came. Hulk and Rocket took the ship to get Thor. Natasha went to go get Clint.. And I came with her.

We flew into Toyko on the Avenger Quinjet. Natasha was piloting. I said "You know we don't know what we are going to find down there.." She then said "Our Friend." I shook my head "We don't know that Tasha... Clint lost everything.. That changes people. Hell that changed all of us" She looked over at me "He is our friend and team mate David, what is so hard for you to understand." I looked down "He's no longer Hawkeye.. He's Ronin. A bloodthirsty Vigilante." She scoffed "You're one to talk Blue Arrow." I raised my hands palm forward "Oliver and I showed restraint and only killed when we needed to, Clint is not doing the same. All I am saying is... be prepared for this to not be such a friendly meeting." She looked away and said "That's what I brought you for." I gave her a look "Really? That's all?" She looked sideways at me and said "Well you are the one who runs around with Vigilantes.. I figured you would know how to deal with one" I rolled my eyes "I see how it is my darling wife." She finally cracked at that and said softly "You are the only person I want to confront him with." I smiled at that "I wouldn't have it any other way hun."

We landed and set out. We knew his target, Akihika, Leader of a sect of the Japanese mafia. I was making it rain, as to make sure if a fight broke out I had the edge. I had to admit he made quick work of things, rivaling Oliver and myself in our hay day as the Hood and the Ghost. He then had a duel with the guy in the street, and it was a tense duel. However I knew Clint was just playing with him, drawing it out. Playing with his food. Finally he went for the kill, saying "What I want you can't give me" I then said "But we can.. Nice hood by the way." Clint then pulled down his hood and said "You shouldn't be here." He was tense, I tensed up myself, hand hovering over my housing unit, ready to tap it at a moments notice. Natasha then said "Neither should you." Clint then said "I've got a job to do." I nodded "Yes, and it's not this one." Tasha then said "Killing all these people isn't going to bring your family back." She then began to walk forward, I put a hand out to stop her but she smacked it away. "We found something, a chance, maybe." Clint then said "Don't. Don't give me hope." I then stepped forward myself. "Hope is better than this Clint. You are better than this. Come with his, be an Avenger again... one last time." I gave him a small smile. Natasha took his hand saying softly "I'm sorry we couldn't give it to you sooner." And with that we had recruited him.

A few days later we were back at the Avengers Facility. Bruce was working with Scott on the nano suits we would all be wearing for the time heist. Tony was still working on the Time travel device. Everyone was doing something.. Except me and Clint. Cint was in the break room, stewing I assumed whilst doing some pushups and situps and such. I had remembered some of Natasha's words not a couple weeks before. _"Help him...like you did Oliver."_ I had never known Oliver to be as far gone as Clint was... Oliver didn't start good and go bad... He had started bad and went good. Learning restraint over time. Looks like I needed to be the teacher for Clint on how to find restraint... to control the darkness.

So I walked in to the room carrying two sets of bamboo sticks. I then said "Clint, ready up." He stood up and looked at me "Uh what?" I tossed the sticks which he caught. I then waves both arms outwards, the tables and chairs being pushed by the winds to the edges of the room. He said "What is this?" I got into a ready stance. "Training." He then said "you want me... to hit you with a stick... and call It training." I shook my head "No, I expect you to not hit me with the stick." He shook his head back "I don't follow." I cracked my neck and said "You want to play vigilante, So I am going to train you how to be one." He narrowed his eyes "With sticks?" I nodded "Yes, with sticks.. It was one of the ways Oliver and I used to train." He looked at me weirdly "Who? What?" I nodded "Oh yeah.. I forgot you have been living under a rock for the past 5 years. I was the Blue Arrow.. Star City Vigilante.. Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow. He died saving the universe 3 years ago in Crisis. We fought side by side for almost 8 years..." I looked down before looking back up and saying "I haven't suited up as Blue Arrow in 3 years. But if you want to take on the vigilante life.. I can teach you how to live up to the standards of best vigilante... Oliver Queen." He looked down before looking up and getting into a ready stance 'Okay man, what do you want me to do."

I twirled my sticks before saying "The goal of this is patience.. Technique.. And control. Slade Wilson taught this to Oliver when he was marooned on Lian yu for 5 years.. And Oliver taught it to me before I time traveled to teach me restraint." I then began to take him through the pattern, sticks hitting sticks at a slow pace. He then almost immediately went out for an attack to try and hit me. I blocked it with ease and used the opening to strike him across the face, sending him stumbling back a step "Patience... technique.. Control. Again." We went at it again.. Once again almost immediately he broke pace to go for a hit, once again I blocked it and kicked him back. "Patience. Control. Clint, this exercise is not just to hit the other person. It's about restraint.. Surprise. Again." We went at it again, and again.. And again. After the 6th time of getting hit Clint huffed in frustration. "How am I supposed to learn the point of this exercise if you won't tell me it?!" I just smiled at him slightly, but with the rest of my features serious "Patience." I couldn't help but notice the similarity between me training Clint and Oliver training me when I joined the team on Coulson's Orders in 2014 before I time traveled. Clint was reacting the way I did.. And I was repeating the way Oliver taught me.

We practiced this a few more times before we heard Scott, Bruce, Harry and Rhodey all bickering in the next room. We paused to watch. Finally Scott said "I'm not ready.. I can't do this." Clint then said "I will." I bit my lip a little at the thought of sending on of our emotional wrecks back in time.. But the others agreed so Clint got suited up. Bruce was saying "SO you are going to feel a little discombobulated from the chronoshift. Don't worry about that." I then said "You may loose one of your senses as well.. Or speak another langauge.. Or puke... or pass out...Actually expect anything to happen.. But It will ware off." Rhodes then asked "So let me ask you something.. If we can do this, you know.. Go back in time, why don't we just find baby Thanos? You know... and.." He made the motion of strangling a baby. I rolled my eyes "Rookie mistake" Bruce then took over "Time doesn't work that way, changing the past doesn't change the future" I pursed my lips "Well..." Scott then said "How about we just go get in the stones before Thanos does, then he never gets the stones, problem solved." Bruce then said "Time doesn't work like that, who told you it worked like that" Rhodes and Scott then started listing "Star Trek, Terminator, Time cop, time after time, quantum leap, Wrinkle in time, Somewhere in time. Hot tub Time Machine. Bill and Ted's excellent adventure, basically any movie that deals with time travel." I then said "Okay, let me break it down for you as the ONLY person present who has EVER dealt with time travel. Time.. Wants to happen. Yes, we could travel to the past and change the timeline.. However the future we would return to would be worse, or maybe the same, Someone else would look for the stones and do the snap, or Thanos invades with an army and kills us all.. OR we don't change anything at all, the Time Bureau would correct time before we returned to the present. Not to mention we would create a pardox, because we would negate the reason we are time traveling in the first place leading to no time traveling leading to a destroyed timeline. Do I also not need to mention the fact we do not want to undo all the good in our lives that has been done in the past 5 years? Stopping Crisis, Tony's kid.. MY marriage? No our plan remains the same." Harry nodded "When I was a kid my mates and I dabbled in time travel which followed the same sort of rules David has described. We had a hand in the events that played out.. However we learned we were on a time loop. I cast the Patronus that saved my life.. Buckbeak was always saved by Hermione.. Even time travel has its place in the timeline. Time... wants to happen.." Scott then said "so wait.. So back to the future was a bunch of bullshit." I nodded "That is what we have been trying to tell you from the start." Clint then said "Lets just get on with this."

We went to the time machine, all of us gathered outside it. "Remember Clint.. Don't interact with anyone.. As tempting as it may be." He nodded. Bruce then said "Okay, going in 3,2,1." He then disappeared. Bruce then said "And returning in 3,2,1" Clint just reapeared, dropping to the ground. We ran forward, Natasha helping him up. Clint then held out a baseball glove "It worked." I smiled, the easy part was done.. Now for the harder part. The when.


	6. Mission Briefing

We all sat in the briefing room, Steve leading the meeting "Okay, so the How works, now we have got to figure out the when and the where. Almost everyone in this room has had an encounter with at least one of the six infinity stones." Tony then said "Or substitute the word 'encounter' for 'damn near been killed' by one of the 6 infinity stones." Scott then said "Well I haven't, I don't even know what the hell you're talking about." Bruce then said "Regardless, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history." Tony took over "Our history, so not a lot of convenient spots to drop in, yeah?" I then said "And we can not reveal ourselves to our younger selves, we would break time." Rhodey then said "Wait, didn't you interact with yourself on multiple occasions David? The invasion of the Nazi's, the Dominators, and I know you did it in Wakanda." I nodded "I am what Rip says the Time Masters called a Time Anomaly. Time needed me to interact with myself at certain points, however strict rules needed to be followed." Clint then cut in and said "This aside, we need to pick our targets." Steve then said "So lets start with the Aether, Thor, what do you know?" Thor laid unmoving. Natasha asked "Is he asleep?" Rhodes then said "No no, I'm pretty sure he's dead." I rolled my eyes "I've got this" I flicked some lighting from my finger tip, hitting him, which woke him up "What what?" I then said "Thor, Aether, explain, go." He then grunted and stood up.

"Where to start? Um. The Aether, firstly, is not a stone. Someone called it a stone before. Um its more of am angry sludge sort of a thing.. So someone is going to need to amend that and stop saying that. Here's an interesting story though, about the aether. My grandfather, many years ago, had to hide the stone from the Dark Elves. Oooohhhh, scary beings.." He chuckled, I grunted "wasn't so scary when they were dying at my blade." Thor then said "I'm getting to that David stop ruining the story.." I sighed, he then continued "So Jane, actually.. Oh there she is. Yeah so Jane was an old flame of mine. You know, she stuck her hand inside a rock this one time... and the Aether stuck itself inside her..and she became very very sick. And so I had to take her to Asgard, which is where I'm from and we uh.. Had to try and fix her. We were dating at the time you see... and I got to introduce her to my mother...who's dead and um...oh you know, Jane and I aren't even dating anymore so..." I stood up and said "Okay buddy.. I've got this, sit down Have some breakfast or something." I then continued "Okay, I was there for most of the Convergence. Jane was infected by the Aether, Malecath wanted the Aether.. We fought on Asgard, barely won, so we took Jane to the Dark world to coax Malecath into retrieving the Aether so we could destroy it. That didn't work out and we lost.. But later on earth Thor and I stopped the Dark Elves and Asgard took possession of the Aether and after that I know nothing of it until it appears on Thano's gauntlet 5 years later. So our area of opportunity is Asgard 2013. Easy pickings there. Next?" I sat down.

Rocket stood up next "Quill said he stole the power Stone from Morag." Bruce then said "Is that a person?" Rocket then said "No, Morag's a planet. Quill was a person. " Scott then said ""Like a planet, like in outter space." Rocket then said "Oh look. It's like a little puppy all happy and everything. Do you want to go to space, you wanna go to space puppy? I'll take you to space." Natasha then said "Rocket, focus." Rocket rolled his eyes "Fine. Before Morag its whereabouts is unknown. After Ronan, it was kept by the Nova Corp, too high security to obtain without an army. Which is how Thanos got it." Nebula then stood up and said "And next we have the Soul stone. Thanos found the Soul Stone on Vormir" Natasha then asked "What is Vormir?" Nebula said "A dominion of death. At the very center of celestial existence. It's where Thanos murdered my sister" We took a break after that.. Things were getting too despresing.

Natasha, Tony, Bruce and I continued to think of the stones. "The time Stone.. Was attached to a Doctor." Tony said. Natasha asked "What kind of Doctor was he?" Tony then replied "Ear-nose-throat meets rabbit-from-hat." Bruce then said "Nice place in the village though." Tony then said "Yeah, on Sullivan Street?" "Bleecker" Natasha then said "Wait he lived in new york?" I nodded "It does seem that way hunny" Natasha then said "Guys.. If you pick the right year, there are three stones in new york." I smiled slightly "So literally.. 3 of the 6 stones we need we can get in one place! Easy pickings!" Bruce sat up "Shut the front door seriously!?" Natasha nodded "Lets gather the rest of the team!"

"All right, we have a plan. 6 stones, 3 teams, one shot." Steve said. I nodded "So take some time, suit up. And lets make history... again." Natasha smiled at me and we split to go about our own things before time traveling.

Natasha and I went to our room to have some private talk before the mission. Once in privacy I pulled Natasha in for a hug. "I wish I could be going with you." I murmured into her hair. She nodded slightly "Me too David.. Me too. You need to accompany Thor and Rocket on Asgard. Rocket has no idea of Asgard's layout and it is bound to be emotional for Thor to be back there.. He will need his brother of the sky to help him with it. I will be fine." I sighed "But Vormir though? A literal dominion of death... why couldn't you be on the Morag team?" She chuckled "That's why Clint and I have Harry on our team. He is as close to a master of death as we have. His magic will help us get the stone. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay." I pulled away and looked at her "Maybe we should pull Saphira from Alagaesia. I would feel better if you had her watching your back." She chuckled "you know she wouldnt fit in the Melano." I sighed "Yeah you are right.." She then pulled away and walked over to her closest with her suit in it and opened it "Have you.. Thought about what you are going to do if we pull this off?" she asked.. Without looking at me "I haven't thought too much about it to be honest.. I haven't allowed myself to think about it." She then said "Think about it.. Please. You Will have Zeus back.. Eragon too. What will you do? Go back to Alagaesia?" I looked down, now thinking of Zeus.. But also thinking of the life I had lead here the past 5 years without him. I said "I guess I would.. Yeah." She nodded still looking away from me "I expected as much.. So We may get everyone back.. But I'm going to lose you.." I looked at her and walked over slowly and hugged her from behind, her falling back into my embrace. "You won't ever lose me Tasha.. I love you... I was hoping you would consider coming with me... Think about it.. Back in 2013 when I came back to Earth I chose to stay as the world needed Iron Thunder.. It needed its heroes. Since then we have seen the ranks of heroes grow. We have a new generation of Avengers ready to take over. Wanda, Sam, T'challa, Peter, Rhodey, Jason, Scott just to name a few. Not to mention the Justice League.. The Flash.. Superman and Supergirl, Green Lantern and so on. The world isn't what it once was. We can retire.. Properly this time. Go back to Alagaesia.. Live out the rest of your days.. Or maybe you will Bond with a Dragon and then we would have eternity together. Maybe adopt some elven children..?" She turned around in the embrace to face me "Could we visit Earth Occasionally?" I nodded "Of course.. Clint's kids still need to see their Aunt Nat and Uncle Dave." She grinned "Then yes! Yes! Yes to all of it!" I grinned then said "Wait.. So we are going to become parents some day soon?" She nodded "I never thought I would want kids.. But that picture you just painted.. I want that. So yes!"

She then kissed me tenderly on the lips, I kissed her back slowly. Soon her speed increased and I responded in fashion. She lifted up one of her legs and wrapped it around mine. In response I lowered one of my hands to grab her ass, squeezing it. This elicited an increase in her enthusiasm kissing me. Finally she pulled away and lifted her shirt above her head. She then reached behind herself and undid her bra, shrugging it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. I smiled and lifted my own shift over my head throwing it to the ground. We then embraced again in a kiss, her guiding one of my hands to her breast, me squeezing it and massaging it with her hand over mine encouraging me. Her other hand gently caressed my shaft through my pants.

After a couple minutes of this she gently pushed me back onto the bed, her hands grabing the wasteband of my pants and pulling them down, revealing my fully erect member. She then grabbed the shaft and lightly teased it with her tongue, running it up and down. My head rolled back in pleasure. She then smirked before taking the head in her mouth. She sucked and began to bop her head up and down, tongue twirling around the tip. She continued to do this for a few minutes and just as she began to feel the pulsing of me about to cum she stop. "Not yet Iron Thunder, I still need your arrow in me." This got a small chuckle from me. She quickly removed her tights before she climbed on top of me. She then began to rub her clit against my cock, teasing it some more, and no doubt turning her on. I whispered "Come on Mrs Shuter-Razacrazer, Little Thunder wants you so bad" She smirked and then directed me into her. She moaned softly as each inch sheathed inside her. "Now thats more like Big Thunder" She moaned softly before beginning to roll her hops back and forth. Her boobs bouncing as she did this. I reached my hands up and cupped her breasts. She pushed her chest into my hands and moved her hips faster.

She continued like this for a while before switching it up, moving her legs so she could properly squat. She then began to bounce up and down on my dick, both of us moaning at the new sensation. I began to move my hips as well, meeting her bounces with thrusts. She moaned a little louder. Finally I rolled us over and began to enter her again when she said "Wait... Remember what we did our first time together 11 years ago.. I want to try that again." I smirked "Well then.. Who am I to say no to that?" I moved my dick to her asshole and slowly slid it in, it being well lubbed up by how wet she had been. She gasped with each inch. Finally when it was fully sheathed she bit her lip and looked up at me, going for the vulnerable look. I then began to thrust slowly into her. She breathed heavily during this. I slowly picked up the pace until she was moaning. I played with her clit as I thrust into her ass.

After a while she must have noticed from my face I was getting close because she gasped "Put it back in my pussy, I want to feel your hot cum inside me" I pulled out and sheathed myself back in her pussy, pumping as fast as I could. She cried out as she came from the sudden penetration. I pumped a few more times before I too came. I collapsed into her, nestling my face in her neck, kissing her softly as I panted. She was panting too but she wrapped her arms around me, her finger tips gently caressing the nape of my neck. "I love you" I murmured "I love you too baby." She murmured back.

After a few minutes rest we got up and started to get dressed. She pulled on her leather suit and I pulled on some black pants and a black T-shirt. Natasha looked at me and smirked "You took time heist way too seriously." I shrugged and asked 'Can you pass me my suit." She nodded and picked up my housing unit from the dresser beside her and tossed it to me. I caught it and attached it to my chest, wincing slightly as it embedded itself in my skin. I then picked up our time space GPS's and threw one to Natasha. We both put ours on and the suit portion materialized on us. I smirked "Well look at us.. For the first time ever, we're matching." She rolled her eyes and said "Lets go meet up with the others.. Its time." I then grabbed her arm "Wait." I pulled her into another hug and said softly "Be safe. I've said it before and I will say it again.. I don't want to lose what I have just for the chance to gain back what I have already lost." She then said "You too my love, you too." We then went to the time machine room to meet with the others.

We walked up to the machine as a team, all sporting the new suits, looking pretty badass I am sure. We then took our places on the platform, myself right beside Natasha. Steve began his speech. "5 years ago we lost. All of us. We lost friends. We lost family. We lost a part of ourselves. Today we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams. You know your missions. Get the stones. Get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes... no do overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. That doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for eachother. This is the fight of our lives and we're gonna win. Whatever it takes. Good luck" Rocket then said "He's pretty good at that." Scott "Right?" I smirked slightly "I don't know.. One time he told us to walk off death.. That was pretty powerful." I then turned and faced Natasha's team, Clint and Harry. I then said "I'm trusting you two to bring my wife back home to me safe and sound." Harry then said "You've got it mate." Natasha then rolled her eyes with a brief smirk at me before saying "Rocket, Thor, I'm trusting you to keep my idiot of a husband out of trouble." Rocket laughed "You kidding? He's probably the most likely to stay out of trouble." I just smiled slightly "Well then we really are screwed.". We then got ready. Natasha smirked at me "See you in a minute love." I smirked back "I'll be counting the seconds, my sweet." I willed my helmet to activate just as the machine started working. Natasha and I looked at eachother one more time before we shrunk down and the machine swallowed us.


	7. A Blast to the Past

I had never gone through size changes before. The effect was... weird to say the least. I had gone through time, space, Multiverses.. I had a complete species change, frozen in time and more, and nothing came close to the weirdness of this Quantum Realm. Our teams split off to go our separate ways.

Thor, Rocket and I emerged on Asgard... in the prison cells it seems "Oh great... Loki." I Muttered to myself. Rocket then whispered "Thor, its your home terf, show us the way." We then began running, our Quantum suits going back into its housing unit in our TimeSpace GPS. We ran as quickly as a fat Thor could until we made it upstairs to the palace of Asgard. It was a sureal feeling being back here. I knew younger me was on this very planet, chatting with Younger Thor as we tried to figure out the Aether.. I knew later I would run into Lady Sif and have our.. Moments.. Together. I was suddenly glad Natasha was not with me on this mission because I had never told her of my drunken night with Sif... not that anything serious happened nor were Natasha and I offically a couple at the time.. Still not a conversation I wanted to have with my wife.

We made it to outside the room Jane had been saying in. Thor watched longingly "Oh.. Theres Jane.." He murmured softly. Rocket then said "Alright, Here's the deal Tubby, You're gonna charm her, and I'm gonna poke her with this thing, and extract the reality stone, Lightning Boy over here is going to keep watch and then we are gonna get gone lickety split." Thor sniffed "I'll be right back okay? The Wine Cellar is just down here. My father used to have this huge barrel of Aakonian Ale. I'll see if the scullery has a couple of to-go cups." I shook my head and moved to stand in front of Thor "No buddy.. We need you sober for this... or at least.. As sober as you are now. Got it?" A door banged open and we all took cover behind pillars.

Out walked Frigga herself.. Alive. She was talking with her hand maidens regarding getting more reading material for Loki. I bit my lip and looked down, overcome with guilt. In just a few short hours Asgard would be attacked and she would die when it was my duty to protect her. Rocket asked "Who's the Fancy broad?" Thor then said softly "That's my mother.. She dies today.." I said softly "Thor..." I knew what he must be thinking. We could stop it. This time.. This time I could protect her. He began to have a panic attack "I can't do this, I can't do this.. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come. It's a bad idea.." Rocket then said "Come here" Thor said "no no no no.. I think I'm having.. Having a panic attack. This is a bad-" He was slapped across the face by Rocket hard. I winced "not cool man.." I said softly. Rocket then said "You think you're the only one who lost people? What do you think we're doing here? I lost the only family I ever had. Quill, Groot, Drax, the chick with the Antenna all gone. David you lost people too did you not?" I nodded "Zeus.. Percy.. Annabeth.. Eragon.. Jason.. And thats just the snap.. My mother, Oliver, Laurel.." Rocket held up a hand "Already made my point... Listen Thor I get you miss your mom but she's gone, really gone, and there are plenty of people who are only kind of gone... and you can help them. So is it too much to ask that you brush the crumbs out of your beard, make schmoopy talk to pretty pants and when she is not looking, suck out the infinity stone and help me get my family back?" I nodded and gently placed a hand on Thor's shoulder, now standing beside him. "Help me get my Dragon back.. My brother... my best friends. Help Saphira get her rider back. I want more than anything to save your mom Thor.. To right that wrong.. But that is just one wrong... doing this.. This rights half a universe worth of wrongs for all of us.." He nodded "Okay.." He seemed like he was crying "Are you crying?" Rocket asked " no... yes.. I feel like I'm losing it." Rocket then said "Get it togther, you can do this. You can do this!"

Thor composed himself "Yes I can" I smiled and nodded "Of course you can, you're the god of Thunder... which believe me is hard for me to admit.. Now lets get to work." Rocket and I began walking towards the room. Rocket then said "Alright heartbreaker she is alone this is our shot. Glowchest stand guard, Thor. Thor?" I turned around. Thor was gone. I made to go after him but Rocket said "Wait now. We can't be mucking about. I'll wait until she falls asleep, you keep watch okay." I looked at him and said "he could really screw up the timeline which would create a whole new problem we would need to fix." Rocket shrugged "At least we will have the whole team too deal with it." I hesitated before nodding. "Okay."

I stood outside the door keeping watch, this is when a group of guards made their way towards us on their daily rounds. I tapped my ear "Rocket.. We've got company." He then hissed "Working on it.. She woke up from her beauty nap. So plan B." I groaned "This WAS plan B." I then walked up to the guards who the leader said "HALT!" I stopped in front of them and took in the group of 6. I recognized the leader.. He was the same asgardian whom I always seemed to run into, the one I originally disarmed the first time we met.. And the last time I had stood side by side with him in defense of Asgard's people. "You are not permitted to be here." I cocked my head "Really? Thor wanted someone he trusted to watch after Jane and the Aether, so he asked me." He shooks his head "Thor is the Prince of Asgard and would trust his own people above a Midgardian. What is that on thy chest? You did not have that in the medical center." He pointed at my housing unit on my chest "Ahh.. Well.. That's my suit.. The suit I use on Ear-Midgard to be able to keep up with the likes of the mighty Thor." He looked doubtful "Hiemdal claimed it was a full Chest piece of armor.. Not just a glow light." I shrugged and that was when a body dropped and Rocket came tearing out of the room yelling "I got it go go go!" The guards lept into action and I said "Well shit." I then waved my hand and used the winds to send them flying back. I then tapped the housing unit on my chest, my suit forming over me "I'm really sorry about this guys... I tell you one day we will be friends" I then used repulsor blasts to scare the few that were getting up behind some pillars to bide Rocket some time. I then twisted and took off out a window into the skies of Asgard.

I knew I could not stay in the open long or risk running into my younger version. That version had not experienced time travel yet and would think me an enemy and try to kill me.. And that version still carried my own sword Kveykva which was a formidable weapon.. One I had refused to use since the Snap.. Since it had been thrust into Percy's stomach.. Almost killing him before the snap killed him. I refused to use the weapon mostly responsible for my best friends death.. And I did not want to go up against it now. So I said "EDI. Scan for Thor's time signature so we can get out of here ASAP." She then said "Scanning sweetie." A target marker appeared on my HUD and I dove for it, gliding into the open entrence and hovering there. Thor was there, as was Rocket and Frigga. Thor's eyes widdened "Look out David!" And alarm sounded in my helmet and I twisted around seeing something fly at me. I instinctively moved my hand to grab it. I grabbed on to the handle by remained unmoving. I blinked a few times... I was holding Moljnir! No effort required. I was Worthy... I landed and looked at Thor who was staring at me in shock by with a small smile upon his lips. I deactivated my suit and said "Uh.. I think this is for you." I tossed it at him, who held out his hand and it flew into his hand. He chuckled "I'm worthy! I'm still worthy! And you are too!" I nodded, still in shock about it.

I didn't get it personally. Back in 2015 I was able to lift it slightly but it took great effort and in the end did not yield results. That was at the height of my power and what I would have thought of as worthiness. At that time very few peoples deaths was really my fault, I had recently just saved the world from the Templars.. I was saving lives as both Blue Lightning and Iron Thunder... and half the universe hadn't been dusted from my failures. However I was hiding my double life from my friends and family... I wasn't sure who I was. Was I the dark, serious Blue Lightning... or was I the more rash and up beat Iron Thunder? I was hiding my identity from the world, I hadn't visited my mother, I was at odds at where my relationship with Natasha would go... Since then I had figured out who I really was, I had revealed myself to world as Iron Thunder, I had married Natasha, was the Paragon of Redemption and pretty much come to terms with my eventual death.. Hell I even had a plan to retire to Alagaesia with Natasha and Zeus and raise a family. Maybe that was why I was finally worthy.. I had finally stopped trying to be..

I turned to Frigga and said "I've been waiting many years to say this.. I'm sorry, My hubris is about to get the better of me.. The me of your time.. And I am truly sorry for that." She smiled softly "Well it seems you have figured out your hubris Problem.. Moljnir does not just find anyone worthy." Rocket then said "We've got to go!" I nodded and tapped my time space GPS, my quatum suit activating. "Natasha is going to flip when she seems I can wield the hammer." I tapped it again and shrunk down, traveling back to our present.

We exited the quantum realm back at the time travel machine. I looked around.. Everyone had made it.. With the stones! I then twisted around to Natasha saying "Love we did it, you won-" I stopped dead in my tracks... Natasha wasn't there.. Clint was on his knees, and Harry's head was bent. I looked at Clint "Clint, Where's Tasha?" Clint said nothing so I looked at Harry "Harry.. Where is my Wife?!" Harry looked at me and said "I'm so sorry David.." I looked back at Clint who choked out "She...wanted me to tell you She loves you... and she's sorry you can't raise that family together... I tried to make the sacrifice myself..She beat me.." I turned to Harry as he said "We both did." I couldn't comprehend, me knees got wobbly "You... You promised me you would protect her Harry...I trusted you... They were two trained assassins.. You are a Wizard! You could have easily beat them!" I lashed out, raising my hand and calling Mojlnir. I caught it and pointed it at him, tears now running down my face "I can't believe you were my hero as I kid.. I embraced being a Demigod hero because of you! I... I" I dropped to my hands and knees, keeping myself propped up with the hammer "I can't.. Natasha... why?"


	8. The Great Snap

The Other Heroes went out on their own to grieve.. The Original Avengers went out to the docks to grieve together. Steve, Bruce, Tony, Clint, Thor and Myself. Harry had disappeared, probably because of my outburst.. I was angry.. Upset.. I knew it wasn't his fault... but I had to direct my anger somewhere.. Natasha Romanoff... Natasha Shuter.. The Black Widow... was dead. I was a Widower.. Which I did get the Irony of it, didn't make it any less painful... I was now truly alone. I did not know what to do.

Tony then said softly "David.. Do you know if she had any family? Other than you fo course.." I looked at him "We were going to start one.. Once we brought everyone back.. We were going to adopt in Alagaesia..we were going to retire.. This was supposed to be our.. Last mission.. I guess it was hers..." I bit my lip. Cap then said "She did have a family... us." I nodded slightly. Thor then said "Why.. Why are we acting like she is dead.. She is not dead.. Just gone. We have the stones right? We can use them to bring her back too! So stop this shit. We're the Avengers. Get it together!" Clint then said softly "Can't get her back.. It can't be undone. It can't." Thor then began to laugh "Look, I'm sorry, No offense, but you're a very earthly being, Okay? And we're talking about Space Magic and can't seems very definitive, Don't you think?" Clint then said "I'm sorry I know I am way past my pay grade here.. But she still isn't here is she? It can't be undone, or at least thats what the red floaty guy had to say, maybe you wanna go talk to him okay? Go grab your hammer and you go fly and you talk to him!" There was a roar and the sun was blocked out as a big monster dove into the lake, a head popped out right at the edge of the dock.. A big blue one. The first time I had seen Saphira Brightscales in years. She looked at us and said in all of our minds _"Greetings my old friends, now when was someone going to tell me they were trying to mess with time."_

Bruce then said "After we were done it... so we could present you Eragon without getting your hopes up before hand." She looked at him with a questoning look, probably wondering why the Hulk was speaking, but turned her head to me and said _"Maybe you were right to not tell me for myself.. However I would have been able to accompany Natasha to Vormir and saved her from falling to her death!" _Clint then said "It was supposed to be me! She sacrificed her life for that god damn stone Saphira! She bet her life on it! But I was the one who was supposed to bet his life on it!" I looked at Saphira and said softly "What are you doing here? I was going to open the portal later.. I just.. Couldn't right now.." Harry then said from behind us "I figured all the remaining Avengers should be here right now.. For Natasha.. Plus I knew you had lost your faith in me David.. So I figured you could use someone close to you during this difficult time. I am sorry I was unable to save your wife so this was the best I could do." Saphira then said to me "_I'm so sorry Little one.. I knew she was the last light in your life. Know that you are not alone.. Whether this gamble pays off our not.. You and I still share a bond.. A bond of Dragon and rider whom had our other halves cut off.. A bond of friendship.. And a bond of family." _I slowly walked over to her and put a hand on her snout. She hummed softly _"I missed you Little one."_ I then pressed my head against her snout _"And I you, Saphira" _I then turned and said "We need to make this count. We need to make sure this works. When we started this I said I was not willing to give up what I had gained since the snap. I have lost that. So for Natasha.. We need to bring everyone back!" Steve looked at me solemnly "We will"

We all parted ways. I stayed with Saphira to spend some time with my old friend. She said _"I have not had a rider in a long time.. As I know you have not flown upon dragon back in a long time. Before we either win everything back.. Or lose once more.. Would you like to go for a ride?" _I smiled slightly "_I would be honored." _She Chuckle/coughed and said _"The honor is all mine, Little one." _I climbed on to her neck and we took off into the sky.

It was nice to be on dragon back again.. Something I feared I would never experience again for years. Saphira then said _"What are your plans for the future David? Will you return to Alagaesia to return to your duties as second in command of the Riders? Or will you stay here and continue to be an Avenger?" _I bit my lip before saying _"If we win? I'll return to Alagaesia with you, Eragon and Zeus.. I have nothing keeping me here anymore.. Natasha and I had planned on it actually.. We were going to adopt some children and raise a family.." _She hummed softly "_I'm sorry that it is no longer an option for you little one.. As much as I am gladdened I don't have to worry about little children climbing all over me.. It would have been nice to have Natasha join us back home. I know she made you very happy, despite the darkness of losing one's partner if mind and body. What if this doesn't work though? Will you doom me to returning defeated to the Riders to continue to train them alone?" _I shook my head "_No. I will return with you either way Saphira.. To either lead the riders with you.. Or to be with Zeus. I can not stay here after what I have lost.. In the same way I could not return to Alagaeisa after what I lost 5 years ago. The world has got the Justice League now.. It no longer needs the Avengers."_ Saphira changed course, headed back for the compound as she said "_A surrogate pair of Dragon and Rider, cut off from their original pairing.. Now that would be a force to fear indeed._" I nodded "_Here's to hoping it will not come to that." _She hummed _"Agreed, I do look forward to connecting minds again with Eragon... as well as you do with Zeus, I can tell."_ I nodded but kept silent.. Aware that the time for the Snap was going to be soon upon us.. And realizing we had not chosen someone yet to make the snap_... and should it be me?_

A few days later the gauntlet was ready. We all stood around in the sience lab, a smaller version of Saphira visable via hologram also there. The real life version was present in the Dragon stables elsewhere on the compound. Rocket said "Its ready.. But the question remains, who's going to Snap their fricken fingers." Thor then said "Let me do it." I looked at him "What?" He said "It's okay" He made for the gauntlet. Everyone went to stop him. Cap said "Thor, just wait. We haven't decided who is going to put that on yet. " Thor then said "I'm sorry, we're all just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?" Scott then said "We should at least discuss it." Thor then said "Look, sitting here staring at the thing is not going to bring everybody back. I'm the strongest Avenger, okay? So this responsibility falls upon me." Tony and Thor began aruging about what was right and wrong about that sentence. I shook my head and said "I'll do it." Clint and Harry looked at me, and I heard the roar from the stables "_David! Don't you dare!" _She roared in my mind. Clint then said "Natasha did not sacrifice herself so you could die too!" I said "No.. But I have lost everything.. I failed to keep my Dragon safe.. I failed to keep my brother and best friends safe.. I failed to keep the Brotherhood of Assassins safe..I failed in my promise to keep Oliver Safe, I failed to keep the world safe.. And worst of all.. I broke my vows as a husband to keep my wife safe. Let me right those a few of those failures.." Thor then made it over to me and he said "No. Let me do it... please.. Let me do something right. You.. You stepped up and became one of the worlds for-front heroes during a dark time. I...I drank. I gave up. This would kill you.. It won't kill me." Tony then interjected "You are in no condition to do it Thor.. That thing is channeling more energy than any one person could handle." Thor then said "What do you think is coursing through my viens right now?" Rhodes then made a one off comment "Cheese whiz" Thor ignored that and said "Lightning." I then said "Same here, last son of Zeus here remember. You have a people to lead Thor. I've got nothing left. Let it be me." Bruce then said "Lightning won't help you guys.. It's got to be me. You saw what those stones did to Thanos. They almost killed him. None of you could survive. Besides.. If this work.. You both get back most of what you lost.." Steve then asked 'How do we know you will?" Bruce then replied "We don't, but the radiation is mostly gamma. Its like... I was made for this." We backed down at that.

Bruce grabbed the gauntlet. "We good to go?" Tony nodded "Yeah" Bruce then said "Lets do it." Tony then said "Okay remember, everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago you're just bringing them back to now, today. Don't change anything from the last 5 years." I nodded and said "Please.. Just the snap.. Nothing else. No multiverses.. Nothing. Oliver's sacrifice during crisis can NOT be made in vein." He nodded "got it." We all then gathered in a circle around the hulk. Tony and I engaged our suits. Once fully formed I looked at his new suit for the first time. "You stole my color scheme." I said. He looked at me "For once you had something original worth stealing." I chuckled slightly and willed a body shield to form out of my one arm, it clamping on to the ground for extra support. I waved Harry behind it who did as beckoned. "I'm sorry" I said softly to him. He looked at me saddly "Me too mate." I nodded and returned attention to Bruce. Tony said "FRIDAY, do me a favor and activate barn door protocol will ya?" Metal sheilds formed around the buildings in the compound, to ensure no fall out left this building.

Bruce then said "Everybody comes home." He then put the gauntlet on and the gauntlet shone bright light, tendrils of energy arking up and down his arm, burning his skin. He dropped to his knee crying out in pain. Thor yelled "Take it off! Take it off!" Cap then said "No wait! Bruce are you okay?" Tony then said "Talk to me Banner!" Bruce then said "I'm okay.." He then cried out louder and raised his hand and snapped. He then passed out, the gauntlet falling off his ruined arm. "Bruce!" Cap yelled and ran to him. We all ran forward. Clint kicked the gauntlet away and Tony used healing nano spray on his arm. "Did it work" Bruce grunted out weakly. "We don't know yet." I said. The barn door protocal lifted and we heard birds chriping. Clints phone vibrated and it was his wife. I smiled an genuine smile "Guys.. It worked.. It worked!" That was when the compound exploded and the building came tumbling down around us. Debris falling on me and it knocked me out.


	9. The Final Fight

"Sweetie! David! Wake up!" My eyes opened. I had debris pining me down. I grunted and tried to move.. I couldn't "What the hell was that." No response of course. I then engaged my trusts to push me out from under the debris. It worked and I was able to stand up, my helmet retracting. I then began to limp my way towards some light away from all this debris. I found Cap, Tony and Thor all standing looking at some. I walked up beside Tony and groaned at the sight "Time.. Wants to happen" I said softly, making Tony jump. "Where are the stones?" Cap asked "Somewhere underneath all this.. All I know is that he doesn't have them." Tony said I nodded "Good.. Lets keep it that way." Thor then said "You know it's a trap right?" Tony then said "Yeah, I don't much care." I nodded "He is from the past.. He doesn't know how powerful we have become..I saw bring it." Thor then said "Good.. Just as long as we are all in agreement." Lightning crackled in the sky and struck him as he held out his hands, moljnir and Stormbreak both flying towards him. I bowed my head for a second before taking a step forward and raising a hand to the sky, Lightning struck it and Kveykva was left in its place. I kept lightning striking it for a second for effect before discontinuing the stream. Thor then said "Lets kill him properly this time." I then said "This time.. His head is mine... For Natasha." The three looked at me before repeating "For Natasha." We then made our way down to Thanos.

As we walked towards him and began to suround him Thanos began speaking "You could not live with your own failure. Where did that bring you? Back to me. I thought by eliminating half of life.. The other half would thrive. But you've shown me, its impossible and as long as there are those who remember what was.. There will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist." Tony then said "Yep, we're all kinds of stubborn." Thanos then said "I'm thankful." I then said "That we are going to kill you for good this time? Believe me, its my pleasure!." Thanos said "No, because now...I know what I must do. I will shred this universe down to its last atom. And then, with the stones you've collected for me. Create a new one. Teeming with life.. That knows not what it has lost.. But only what it has been given. A greatful universe." I called lightning down to electrify Kveykva. Cap said "Born out of blood." Thanos then said "They'll never know it, because you won't be alive to tell them.' Thor roared and started the fight.

I engaged my thrusters and flew up to drop and Thanos, attacking him with my sword, he blocked and I landed, rolled and twisted around and shot a repulsor blast at him. He deflected that back at me with his sword. I dodged out of the way. I then attacked again with my sword, engaging in a quick one hit attack which he blocked and kicked me away. I recovered and repeated that process again, this time getting a few good swipes in with my sword. I then kicked off him, doing a backflipped helped with my thrusters and shot him with a repulsor, hitting him this time. He then swiped at me with his sword, hitting me and sending me flying backwards. I hit the ground and tumbled. I stabbed my sword into the ground to slow my uncontrolled retreat and used a thruster to help. I then said into Coms "Thor.. Remember the forest 11 years ago?" Thor grunted and threw the hammer at Thanos, who deflected it. However that was the intent as I then raised my hand and called the hammer to me. It flew directly at me and I caught it. I then flew at Thanos and slid underneath him, slamming the Moljnir and Kveykva together when underneath him, Lightning coming down and striking Thano's over the head, dazing him. I then twisted around and threw Moljnir at him, him flying back with the hammer. I didn't waste a second as I flew at him and dis-engaged my thrusters, using my full weight to come down on him with my sword. I then took a few more swings at him which he blocked as I grunted "You will not win!" He just smirked "I've already won Son of Zeus." He then grabbed my neck with his free hand and smashed his head against mine, dasing me as it dented my helm. He did it one more time and I began to black out. He then twisted me around and threw me far away from the fight. I landed, hit my head once more and blacked out again.

I woke up to debris having fallen on me again. I pushed it off and stood up, woozy. Thor was beaten on the ground, Tony was out and Cap stood alone against an army with a broken shield. My helmet retracted as I went for my sword.. But could not see it.. It must have fallen from my grasp during the fight. I the signed and de-activated part of my suit near my pants pocked and pulled out a pen. I uncapped it and Riptide grew to full length. I had not used this sword once since Percy died. Not during Crisis.. Not during any fight I had had in the ladt 5 years.. But this was an all or nothing fight. I took up a ready stance when I heard a voice come over the coms "Cap.. Can you read me? Cap its Sam, can you ready me? David? Anyone? On your left." A portal opened up behind Cap and out walked... T'Challa, Okeye and Shuri. Samm flew out and more portals opened up Out poored many of our allies over the years. Armies of Wakanda.. Wizards.. Space...guys... Asgardians. Dragons and Riders.. Elves.. Demigods... Everyone. A voice said from beside me "I think this belongs to you." I turned and there.. Alive as the day I lost him, stood Percy, holding my Black Blade. My eyes welled up as I asked breathlessly "Kelp Breath." He grinned "Its me Sparky." I pulled him into a rough embrace, tears now flowing down my face "I'm so sorry... I'm..so.. Sorry." He patted my back and said "Me too bro.. Me too." I pulled back "Natasha.. I lost her..." He looked down before looking back up and said "We'll have time to grieve after we kick Thano's ass." He then handed me Kveykva. I handed him Riptide back. A roar in the sky made me look up and see Zeus flying out of a portal, a man welding a blue blade on his back.. Eragon. The ground rumbled and out of the wreckage emerged Antman, hulk, Rocket and Rhodey wearing his back up Iron Patriot armor. Another roar and a burst of flames and Saphira emerged from the wreckage as well. I grinned and my helmet activated. I looked at Percy and said "Clench up Kelp Breath.. The lead Avengers should be in the lead." I then grabbed him and flew up into the air, landing not fair off from Cap.

Cap then yelled "Avengers!" He raised a hand and too my surprise, Moljnir flew into it. I shrugged that off as it didnt surprise me that Steve Rogers was worthy. He was one of the few that could barely lift the hammer 8 years ago. He then said "Assemble!" We all cried a war cry and charged. I took off and flew into battle. Thanos's army charged. Now I had seen big armies, many big armies. The battle of the burning plains.. The battle for manhatten (the first on) The dominators, The Battle at the Black Gate.. The battle of Helms deep.. The battle of the fields of pelanor...Yet none matched this level. There were Chitauri, The creatures from Wakanda, and other such species in Thanos' army. However I had spent the past 5 years training for this moment. I was not about to lose.

I dove right for a group of Chitauri and began firing repulsor blasts at then, landing and swinging Kveykva, slashing off limbs and heads as I went. There were some roars above me and the ground in front of me was bathed in blue-orange and black-orange flame. The ground shook as both Zeus and Saphira landing in front of me. Eragon jumped off Zeus and sliced an almost dead enemy in two. Zeus turned his big head to me and hummed _"Little one"_ pressed myself against his snout, hugging him tightly. Our connection reaching its full potential as we absorbed ourselves into eachother for the first time in 5 years. _"I missed you so much. These past 5 years... have been really hard." _I could feel his emotions swaying as he felt my pain and he said as softly as his deep voice could muster "_I'm sorry it came at the cost of your wife little one. Let us make sure her death was not in vein.. As Dragon and Rider should!" _I nodded and released my embrace, taking the chance to fire a few repulsor blasts. It seemed Eragon did the same with Saphira as I had done with Zeus. We turned to eachother and my helmet de-activated and we clasped eachothers forearms in greeting "I'm told it has been 5 years old friend, I hope they treated you well?" I shrugged "As well as could be Eragon. Let us return to the fight so we can properly catch up. Besides.. The Riders need their leaders." He nodded and climbed up on Saphira's back and brandished Brisingr "Shadeslayer and Razacrazer ride again?" I shook my head "I can do more damage in the suit, but don't worry Zeus.. We will fly together soon." He nodded his big head and with a gush of wind the dragons took off into the sky. I first rested my sword against my back, the nanotech forming an attached sheath. I took off after them getting back into the fight.

I hovered higher above the battlefield. I saw Speedsters running down below and Superman and Supergirl had joined the fight as well. It seemed even the Green Lantern had joined, just like my old friend to help me in my time of need. I saw the White dragon Hera and her rider Meghan in battle with the other riders. This was truly a war. Cap said over coms "David.. Bring the thunder." I replied "My pleasure Cap." I then raised my hands to the sky as the storm clouds rolled in. Thunder boomed, then Lightning rained down on the battlefield. This continued for about a minute before I was shot out of the sky, coming crashing down below.

I got up to find myself with a group of creatures rushing me. I began blasting creatures with repulsors. When they got to close a ripped Kveykva from my back and my other hand turned into a glowing blade as I engaged, slicing, twisting and stabbing as I took care of the group single handedly.. At least until the last few. Arrows sprouted out of them. My first thought at this was Bruce brought Oliver Back with the snap. However the feathers weren't green.. But white. I turned and saw behind me a dwarf, elf and man with a crown. I couldn't believe my eyes. My helmet retracted and Aragorn said "You were wrong.. You do look good in blue. It most certainly is your color." I smiled and said "Aragorn.. Legolas.. Gimili. I am surprised to see you here! It has been over 11 years my time since we parted ways" Gimili smirked "Only 11? It has been 30 our time" Legolas said "A man claiming to be a wizard traveled to our land 3 months ago, saying we would be needed to fight for our old friend David The Black to save his world." Aragorn continued "As so I called forth the armies of men, for it was David the Black and his magical black dragon who helped save middle earth in its time of need, a debt needed to be repaid. Not that the 3 of us wouldn't have come at a moments notice to help. We brought you a gift too." one of his soldiers brought forth a long thing in a cloth. Aragorn unwrapped it and held out the blacked wood of my wizards staff. I took it and smiled "Thank you, I can not do magic in this world very well, however I appreciate the sentiment." Legolas then said "The staff is magic, You may be able to cast magic with it as a power enhancer." I smiled and said "Its worth a shot." I then twisted and shouted "BRISINGR!" Fire shot out of the staff and I didn't feel lightheaded. Gimli then said "Well shall the Fellowship ride out together.. One last time?" I activated my helmet and said "Upon King Aragorn's orders." He brandished his sword and he said "It is your world David, upon your orders my old friend." I looked back at him and then said "For Frodo." And charged on foot. They echoed the call and charged as well.

As we fought Clint came over the coms "Cap what do you want me to do with this thing." Cap then said "Get those stones as far away as possible!" Bruce then said "No! We need to get them back where they came from." Tony then said "No way to get 'em back. Thanos destroyed the Quantum Tunnel." I then said "Maybe I can call the Legends and they can use the Waverider to take them back! Someone stop the Flash when he runs past you!" Scott then said "Hold on!. That wasn't our only time machine." I then heard in the distance cringy car horn. Cap then said "Anyone see an ugly brown van out there?!" Valkyrie then said "Yes, but you are not going to like where its parked." Tony then asked "Scott, how long you need to get that thing working?" Scott then said "Maybe 10 minutes." Cap then said "Get it started, we'll get the stones to you." I then turned to my Middle earth friends and said "I need to go help them." Legolas said "Go.. And may the winds carry you swiftly." I chuckled and said "On this world.. I control the winds." I then took off into the sky.

I flew for Clint to try and take the stones from him to get them to Scott quicker however mutliple big flying creature things from Manhattan got in my way, making my path difficult as I had to dodge them and avoid fighting them as they were not something I could take out myself. Before I could make it to Clint the big ship in the sky began to fire down upon the battlefield. My job now being dodging the fire. Pepper's voice came over the coms "uh is anyone else seeing this." I twisted to see the damn broken and water beginning to crash down on the battlefield. Dr Strange was working on it however I knew someone perfect for the job "On it Pepper.. And after all this is done we are going to need to talk about you stealing my color scheme." I then said "EDI, locate Percy's life signature." He was marked on my HUD and I dove. "Hey Kelp breath, I got a job for you" I said as I whisked him away from battle, angling towards the water and dropped Percy off when we got there. I dove into the water not being able to slow my speed in time and then flew right out of the water, hovering there for a second to see the carnage of the battlefield. Wizards worked together to form sheilds to block the fire but it wasnt enough.

Then all the fire stopped, the guns started firing at the sky "EDI, what are they firing at?" I asked. EDI said "Something has just entered the lower atmosphere!" It was a giant ball of light... wait I knew that ball of light. It was Carol Danvers. She destroyed the ship, then went to help Peter with the stones. I hovered above Dr Strange and Percy, blasting enemies who got too close to them. That was when I noticed Thanos going for the stones. I dove for him, blasting him with repulsor blasts. Thor and Cap also engaged, had him pinned for a second but he threw them away. I then tackled him to the ground, he pushed me off and got up but I got in his way, using the glowing arm blades to slice at him. He dodged a few of my attacked and I dodged a few of his. "I am not letting you take away everything I just got back." I grunted. He growled back "You.. Are... nothing" He then got in a lucky punch and sent me flying backward out of the fight as I was then caught up fighting a group of enemies in hand to hand combat.

I dealt with them quick enough and turned my attention to Thanos as he said "I am... inevitable." And snapped his fingers "NO!" I cried out, dropping to my knees in defeat. We had lost.. Everything.. Everything was for nothing. We should not have messed with time.. That way we would have still been here.. I looked at Thanos in hatred... until I realized.. I was looking at Thanos in hatred. I wasn't gone. No one was "What..?" I then saw Tony had taken the stones and had activated them. "No.." I said softer as he said "and I... am...Iron Man." He then snapped his fingers.

All our enemies turned to dust, all except Thanos. My helmet de-activated and I stood up. Tony stumbled to some debris and fell. I rushed forward but Peter beat me too it. I gently pulled Peter off him and said "Its okay kid.. Let me talk to him.." I then had Rhodes take him as I pulled off my staff and gripped on to it tightly. I then placed a hand against Tony's cheek and closed my eyes.. Entering his mind with the help of the power of my staff.

_We were in a white back drop. Tony stood there, healthy as ever. "We won?" Tony asked me. I responded "We did, thanks to you old man." Tony then said "Dr Strange once said we had 1 timeline in over 14 million where we won. This was it. This was why he gave up the time stone.. Because I needed to die.. At the right time." I shook my head "We have Wizards.. We have Eragon.. I have my staff. We could heal you." He shook his head back "No sparky.. I don't think you can. Listen.. I don't have much time left. I have a favor to ask you.. Two really.. Well actually three.. Well hell you owe me anyways. First.. .Watch after the Kid.. He's too young to be a hero on his own yet.. Much like you were when we first met.. In your timeline. I'm passing the torch you see. Mentor to apprentice. Watch after Morgan and Pepper too, make sure they are alright. And probably most importantly too.. Watch after this world. This world Needs an Iron Man.. Just doesn't need to be to it. Be this worlds Next Iron man.. Be its greatest protector. Can you do that for me David?" I looked down before saying "Yes.. I can do that until the day I die on the battlefield of Wakanda." He smiled "Thats all I ask. Goodbye David.. See you in the next life...I hope you kept that Autograph I gave you 11 years ago.. That things value is about to sky rocket." I chuckled saddly and said "Goodbye old man.." _I then retreated from his mind and took a few steps back, allowing Pepper her turn with him

Tony passed shortly after that. A tear dripped down my face as I decided he deserved a send off. I raised a hand and called Moljnir to my hand. I then took an knee, leaning on the hammer in a show of respect. I noticed everyone else following in my stead until our whole army of Avengers were on their knees.. For we had lost a hero.. A legend. We had lost the Great Tony Stark.. The one and only, Iron Man.


	10. One Last Parting of Ways

We had a funeral for Tony.. All his friends and family. The Avengers.. The Gardians.. SHIELD. All of us.( Some of course were no there.. Like the Middle Earthians. I had bid Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli farewell after the battle, returning the staff to them with the imbude power to return to this world should they ever need it.) I stood with Percy, Harry, Jason and Eragon, the dragons behind us. It was a sad service, as it was a sad occasion. We sent off his arc reactor into the lake by his home as the final send off and began mingling with eachother afterwards. I turned to my friends and said "Give me one second.. I'm going to go talk with Clint."

I then walked over to where he was standing with Wanda. Clint looked at me and put a hand on my arm before saying softly "I wish there was some way I could tell her.. That we won. We did it." Wanda then said "She knows. They both do." I nodded and bit my lip before saying "Natasha...would not have done what she did, if she did not have faith that you and I would have been able to pull this off.. Bring everyone back." Wanda nodded "Her sacrifice was honored... but not forgotten." I nodded "And neither is Visions." We then all hugged eachother for a long time, grieving for our lost friends and family.

Before we left I stopped Peter and his Aunt May. "Hey kid." I said softly "Hey Mr Shuter... Razacrazer.. Guy." Peter said. I laughed "No need for the Mr's kid." He looked at me weird "Well then what should I call you?" I smirked "How about.. Old man." His Aunt said "Hold up, you aren't much older than he is, and much younger than me." I continued to smirk "You know May, I'm actually about a thousand years old.. Time travel." Peter then said "Old man it is! Are you like.. My assigned Hero guardian now?" I shook my head "Nah kid you don't need one.. You've been through more at your age than even I went through.. And keep in mind at your age I was trapped in time by my grandfather." Peter muttered "cool." I nodded "I'll be keeping an eye out for you though.. Help you when I can.. When you need it. If you ever just need someone to talk to though, just give me a shout okay?" He nodded "Okay." I then said "Well. I need to head off.. Got some dragons I got to send back to alagaesia." He nodded "See you around then.. Old man." I chuckled "See ya kid. Behave yourself!" I then turned and left.

Later that day Eragon, Saphira, Zeus, Meghan, Hera and I stood on the battlegrounds that was Avengers Facility. I said "Listen guys.. I know I said I would come back.. However I made a dying promise to Tony.. To watch after this world.. To watch after the kid. I can't neglect that." Meghan then said softly "I don't know how you could do that after being away from your dragon so long. I can't even imagine a few months away from Hera.. Let alone years." I responded "It.. Gets.. Easier with time. Time heals old wounds I believe is the saying. Its not like I wont visit.. I'm not as busy as I was before the snap." Zeus then said _"I loath to part with you so soon Little one.. Yet I understand why it must be done."_ I looked at him "And I you Zeus." Eragon then asked "What will you do now?" I said "Go to National City I think... I helped Kara after Crisis and grew pretty close to her.. Maybe she could do the same for me. Besides I now have a home once again at Camp Halfblood.. So I wont be completely alone." I then continued by saying "I'm sorry I can not join you, however I thank you all for what you have done for my world.. Yes Meghan I know it is your world too but the sentiment still applies. The Avengers.. Are no more. You are free from your duties to this world. I will see you all again very shortly!" I then raised a hand to the sky, called Kveykva down and sliced a hole in the air thinking _"I can stay here no longer." _They then jumped through the rift and it closed. I then returned Kveykva to the sky and tapped the housing device on my chest, my suit fully forming over me. I then took off into the sky of a brave new world. My name is David Shuter Razacrazer, I am Iron Thunder.. And I believe my story is only just begining!


	11. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

"Legends, Report to the bridge immediately. We have a mission. Chop chop.. That means you Mick!" Captain Sara Lances voice came over the coms. I woke from my waking dreams with a start. Could this be it? Could this be the day I went back to Wakanda? I knew it was coming up.. Amaya had left the team yet Wally was still on it which only lasted for a few weeks or so before Wakanda. I sighed and stood up out of bed, walking to the bridge.

Once the team was there Sara said "Barry got in contact with us. David.. Younger David, has called us to arms in earths darkest hour. Protecting Vision from the forces of Thanos to avoid the destruction of half the universe. We are about to fight with the Avengers ladies and gentlemen! Wear your best supersuit!" Sara then looked at me "Unless..." I shook my head "No. We need to go.. It is a fixed point in time for us, and if what is supposed to happen doesn't happen... well a lot of people die. Gideon.. Set a course. The rest of you.. As you know this is the end of our journey together, and it has been an honor to be a legend amongst you. I must ask you do not try and change history... just this once. Either way I die. This way at least I gain an extra 150 years or so of life." Sara then said "I am tired of losing Legends..Least of all a long time friend." I smiled "I know Sara.. But don't worry.. This means you still get the rest of your life with the younger me.. The one you are originally friends with." Mick then said "You aint dead till you dead, so don't try to die and you won't die.. Simple. Do I get to burn stuff?" I rolled my eyes "Faceless creatures that you don't have to worry about arrest for burning living beings." His eyes widdened and said "Gideon! Set a course!" Gideon said "Already done Mr Rory. We are picking up Mr Queen and Mr Allen first however as per Captain Lance's instructions" I then said "Good.. I'll go and prepare..."

We picked up the others and I did not greet them personally with anymore more than a nod. As okay as I made it seem I was with Death... I had never fully accepted it There was still so much I wanted to do... like make true on my promise to return to Alagaesia forever... Visit Middle Earth one last time.. But alas that would not be the case.. I was currently flying to my death.

We landed in Wakanda and Oliver, Barry and Sara left the ship first. I was making my way to the entrence as I heard Cap say "All of us? I appreciate the help... but a vigilante, a...uh...whatever you are Sara.. And even the Flash... just isn't going to be enough." I then said "That's why there are more of us, old friend." I twirled my sword before taking a deep breath and emerging from the shadows. "How?" Percy gasped. I said "Time travel Kelp breath. These are the Legends after all. That is why whispers of Iron Thunder in myth and legend can be found if you dig deep enough. I am from the future, almost 150 years in your future. The last Avenger I am known as in that time. I joined the Legends ranks during one of their forays into the future... and have spent the last 3 years traveling through time." Younger me then nodded and said "I have fought beside him a few times actually.. The Dominator invasion a couple years ago... the invaders from earth X 7 months ago...actually there was another version of myself I fought beside..." That was when Kara emerged from behind me and said "My Iron Thunder.. From my earth. Who unfotunately I do not have with me.. He seems to be keeping his distance from me recently." Younger David chuckled "This is Supergirl, an Alien to help us fight Aliens."

That was when I walked down the ramp and stood in front of Percy saying "It's been too long Percy.. I missed you so much." I then pulled him into an embrace and whispered "I know you are mad at him now.. But know.. One day I give up Natasha for you, trade her life for yours.. Remember that" I then pulled away and over to Steve, whom asked "If you really are from the future, you can tell us what happens, do we win?" I then said "If I tell you what happens, it won't happen. No spoilers. I have missed you though old man." I smiled and turned to Natasha "Tasha" I said softly, my voice breaking a little as I was crushed with the feelings of losing her. This was my first time seeing her since we time traveled back in 2023. I found myself lightly brushing her cheek with my hand and pulled away, saying what I wish I could have said all those years ago "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Tasha.." She shook her head "No.. Its... okay..I understand" she did not.. And would not understand what I meant until it was too late. That was when the rest of the crew piled out of the Waverider. I called Lightning down to take my sword up into the sky. Cap then said "I assume you will want to be on the front lines, meet us at the border. That is where the fight will be." I then nodded saying "On it Cap." I willed my suit to activate, the nano technology growing out of my skin and took off into the sky, angling towards the fields in which I would die.

We stood on the field facing the ships that would soon let loose an army of crazy creatures in a pointless battle that would end in us losing. However this battle needed to happen so the time heist could happen and the universe could be saved. I watched as Blue Arrow, Black Widow, Captain America and Black Panther walked towards our enemies. A short exchange and then they returned. I took off and landed beside Natasha. This is when I said "We must not lose hope, this is a gathering of forces never before heard of.. We are the Avengers.. We have faced much worse odds before. Like the old man once said... lets do this. Together." I then turned to creatures breaking through the shield and took off to help blast them. I must admit, I did feel good to officially be an Avenger again, even for a short period of time. The true one last hurrah for Iron Thunder.

Soon we opened up the shield and chaos began. I fought as hard as I could to do my part. I flew through the sky, blasting from a safe distance, homing missiles taking out dozens of creatures. I kept my distance for one reason.. I did not want to die too soon... because then I would be dying twice on this battlefield and the future would be screwed. I called down barages of lighting, killing even more creatures. More repulsor blasts, more lightning.

Then I heard two roars and stopped, hovering in mid air. The roars I had dreaded. This was the moment... in just a few minutes.. I would die. I stayed hovering there until the bifrost opened up. When it did I said "Quick, EDI, locate Blue Arrow." A hit marker showed up on my HUD and I dove for it. I saw the spear thing flying towards him and sped up, narrowly missing him and feeling something cold enter my chest. It then shot out back to the devil chicks hand as she continued fighting. I was aware of Zeus landing in front of us. He connected his mind with mine and said saddly _"Little one.."_ I coughed and my suit dissolved back into my body for the last time I said _"Its okay Zeus... your David isn't dying.. You have about one hundred and 50 years before you have to worry about this..."_ Sara knealt beside me and I looked at my younger self and said "Its okay David.." He shook his head "No its not... why the hell did you do that?" I chuckled and winced at the pain I felt and said "Either way I died. Either you die now and thousands of lives I saved don't get saved and I am erased from the timeline... Or I die now... just as It was meant to be." I then began to have my vision blur.. He said "If you knew you died... why did you come?" I then forced out "Because.. That's.. what heroes.. Do.." And Sara added "And Legends protect the timeline at all costs.. David.. Our David, call down Kveykva." I opened my hand and called Kveykva down for the last time. Sara then looked at Blue Arrow and said "Now, you must cut a rift to Alagaesia with his sword.. To his Alagaesia so he can be buried.. By his Zeus." He then said "That can't possibly work." I then choked out "It.. Won't..I know I die.." and with that my vision went black...My last sense of the world around me being a chorus of roars..

"_Awake Little One... awake" _A deep voice in my head said, I didn't understand.. The underworld didn't have mind reading.. And could I even be in my Uncle's domain if they meant to drop me into Alagaesia? Would Hades be speaking to me in my mind? Another voice said _"Awake David..And Welcome back"_ It was female.. Could Persephone speak in people's minds too? I began to open my eyes to see if I had made Elysium to see dragon faces staring down at me. A Black and Blue one. Zeus said _"Thank the gods I was right."_ I then saw people faces too.. Eragon.. Meghan..and Arya too.. I then said "Aren't I dead?" Eragon then said "No old friend.. We saved you." Meghan then said "ya Sparky..all of us." I scrunched an eyebrow and said "How...?" Zeus then said _"With your help Little One. One hundred and fifty years ago.. On the plains of Wakanda.. You told me a timeline of when I would have to worry of your death. This gave me time to plan I knew roughly when you would be coming through the rift. This allowed me to prepare. Eragon, Arya and Meghan researched many healing spells for your injuries. The three of them weaved the spell with the aid of all the Riders, Dragons and Eldunari for energy." _Eragon then said "It took us 3 days and 3 nights.. But we healed you." I was shocked. I knew I would die.. Had planned for it.. And to now know I had my future ahead of me still.. I could not help but grin. "Thank you all so much... I thought I would never get to spend another day with Zeus.."

Arya said "It gladdens me that you now have this chance, David Razacrazer. Years ago you helped save our world from Galbatorix.. Now we are able to return the favor." I nodded and sat up, bending my hand in the elven greeting saying in the best Ancient Language I could muster "It was my honor to help your people Arya-Queen-Dragon Rider." Arya returned the greeting before I said in basic "So.. What now?" Eragon smiled "It has been over 160 years since we restarted the Dragon Riders.. In that time our numbers have grown to over dozens of Riders. Arya Leads some in Alagaesia, I train them here, however we have our sights set on another home for the Riders.. One where we can collaborate to return the riders in full force to Alagaesia.. Vroengard." I looked at him in shock "But Eragon.. The magic poison is too powerful to rebuilt" That was when Arya said "Not anymore Shurtu'gal. It took 100 years before the magic dissipated enough for you, Zeus, Eragon and Saphira to venture there. It has since been a further one hundred and sixty years. We can now begin to rebuild." Eragon nodded "We have formed a plan. As always the new hatchlings will receive basic training from Arya and Firnen, when fit to travel overseas, they will come here for the rest of their training. Once their training is complete they will go to Vroengard for active duty, under the command of the second in command of the riders, David Razacrazer and Zeus Shadowscales." I stood up slowly and walked over to him, standing in front of him "You want me... to lead the riders? Wouldn't that honor befall you?" He smiled and shook his head "My place is passing Oromis's training on.. You have had most experience working with and even leading a team of heroes. We all agree, it should be you. Do you accept, old friend?"

I looked at Zeus, who nodded "_At last, we can be together Little One, You're world believes Iron Thunder is dead. It is well protected.. Now it is time to do what is right for us as Dragon and Rider... and I can think of no better way.. This way we shall never have to leave each others sides again."_ I smiled at the group and said "Well in that case.. I'm here to stay, for good this time. I accept Eragon Shadeslayer." I grasped his arm in mine and the deal was complete. I was home.. My journey as Iron Thunder.. Was done.

_**AN: And there we have it, another ending. As you saw Lord of the Rings once against had a part to play in this story, and I do work on writing that story as well. The first chapter is out at this time. I am also working tirelessly on the Blue Lighting Chronicles which is a mich bigger project than I could have imagined. While Iron Thunder stories are not yet over, we are currently in a lull for them. I do have the Spiderman Far from Home fanfic to write.. But after that its going to be at least a year or two until the next MCU movie he would be a part of. This opens the door for Other Iron Thunder stories not MCU related, as well as allows me to work on other lines of work such as the Earth 38 Chronicles, Dragon Rider stories, Demigod stories.. Agent of SHIELD stories, Twilight stories, Perfect my Harry Potter story for re-release, My Justice Fanfic (Green Arrow in real life.) As well as Release a new OC storyline I have been cooking up, The Blue Flash of the Future. So stay tuned, and if you would like, R&R. Let me know what you have liked of the story so far, what you would have liked changed, and what you would like to see more of in the future! Thank you to all you have stuck with David Shuter Razacrazer this far, and I hope to see you in the future!**_


End file.
